Our Last Goodbyes
by A True Oncer
Summary: Set after season 5. Emma has had to deal with saving people for years now. But when a new crisis comes to Storybrooke, that can only be stopped by going to the Underworld, will Emma go after what happened last time? Many adventures along the way.
1. A Message

**Hello. This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I do not own any of these charcters.**

 _Chapter One_

 **A Message**

Henry was late. He couldn't find his backpack.

"Henry!" His mother, Emma Swan, called up the stairs. "Hurry!"

Henry spotted his backpack and ran down the stairs, "See ya later Mom!"

Emma turned around, her blonde hair flipped around to her shoulder, "See you later kid."

Henry left. He headed to Granny's. He was meeting his adoptive mother, Regina, there.

Henry ran up the stairs to Granny's. He swung open the door and saw Regina. He walked in, "Hey mom."

Regina turned towards Henry, "Henry! Shouldn't you be at school?"

Henry laughed and sat next to his mother, "The bus hasn't left yet."

"Oh," Regina looked down at the counter and put both hands around her cup of coffee. Henry could tell something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Mom," Henry began to say, but the bus pulled up and honked its horn interrupting Henry.

Regina looked at Henry, "What?"

Henry didn't know what to say, "Um, see you after school."

Regina waved him goodbye. Henry ran to the bus and got on and sat down. He texted Emma.

 _Mom. There is something wrong with my other mom, Regina, but I don't know what it is._ Henry texted.

 _Ok, I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it, Henry._ Emma responded.

 _Ok._

Henry put his phone away right as the bus pulled up to his school. As he walked out he saw his girlfriend, Violet waiting for him.

"Hey Violet," Henry said sadly.

Violet's smile faded, "What's wrong Henry?"

Henry shook his head, "Nothing."

Violet frowned, "I know when you are upset, Henry. What's wrong?"

Just then the bell rang to go inside.

Henry looked at Violet, "I'll tell you later."

Violet nodded and the two walked inside together, hand in hand.

"Now who knows what the linear equation is in standard form?" Henry's teacher/ Grandmother asked.

One of his classmates started talking. Henry wasn't listening. He was thinking about Regina and how sad she had looked.

"Henry?" Mary Margaret (Henry's grandmother) asked.

Henry looked at her.

"Are you ok-" she was interrupted by a blinding white light. Everyone stayed silent until the light was gone.

When the light lifted everyone was asking questions.

Mary Margaret yelled, "Be quiet!"

Everyone looked at her.

She continued, "Everyone, go back to your homes and stay there with your family's. My family and I will figure out what happened!"

With that everyone ran home to their families.

Henry and Snow ran back to the loft.

"Where could he be?" Emma asked worryingly as she paced around the main floor of her house.

"I'm sure he's fine, love," Killian Jones explained to Emma.

Emma looked at him, "How do you know that?"

Killian rolled his eyes and stood up, he walked over to Emma and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Cause he's Henry. And he's with your mother, Snow White."

Emma let out a sigh and smiled, "I guess."

Emma's phone rang. She picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

A few seconds later Emma said, "Ok we will be right over." Emma hung up her phone.

Killian looked at Emma, "Who was that?"

"My dad. They have Henry at their house. So we need to go," Emma explained.

Killian nodded, "Ok, then let's go."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek and left to her car, Killian following.

Emma saw Henry as she opened the door to her parent's home. "Henry!" Emma ran over to him and gave a hug. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

As they pulled away Killian walked over and patted Henry on the back as he stood next to Emma. "I'm glad your alright, lad. You made your mom worry quite a bit."

Henry, Emma and Killian all laughed.

The door swung open and Regina walked in. Once she saw Henry she ran and gave him a hug. "You ok?"

Henry groaned, "Yes! I'm fine! For goodness sake!"

"Henry, I was just worried about you."

"I know, but everyone is and I'm fine! I'm 14, you guys don't need to treat me like a baby," Henry explained.

"We don't," Emma said. "We just get worried when there's a threat in Storybrooke."

"Which is all the time," Killian muttered.

Emma slapped Killian's arm, "Not helping."

Henry nodded, "It's true. There is always a threat, you guys need to learn not to be so protective."

"Henry, we just want what's best for you, and of course, that is keeping you safe," Regina explained.

Henry nodded. "Fine."

"Good," Emma began. "So what the heck was that flash?" Emma said looking over at Regina.

"I don't know-"

Belle ran in with a book in her hands, "I know! I know what that flash was."

Emma turned and looked at Belle, "What?"

"It was from the Underworld," Belle explained.

Everyone was quiet, everyone knew that no matter what, Emma would not want to go back after what happened last time. They had all barely made it out. Killian didn't make it out the first time, but he got out cause he helped defeat Hades.

"So, um, what are we gonna do about it?" Emma stuttered.

Killian put his arm around Emma.

Belle began, "Well, I think that we would need to go to the Underworld," Belle paused and looked at Emma for a second before she continued, "to see what the light was."

Killian nodded, "Yeah, we probably do." He looked down at Emma, who still hasn't said a word. "Emma? You alright?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I can't, we can't go down there again." Emma grabbed her jacket and walked out.

"Emma," Killian began. He followed her. "Emma!"

Emma kept walking down the stairs to the outside.

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He ran and grabbed Emma's arm and turned her around so she was facing him. "Emma." Killian said softly.

Emma looked up at him. "Killian, we can't go back to the Underworld. We just can't."

Killian smiled. "You don't need to worry about me, love. I'll be fine."

"It's not just you I'm worried about, I'm worried about my whole family."

"Why won't you just stop worrying about me, mom?" Henry asked walking down to join Killian and Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's my job to worry about you kid."

Henry smiled, "You don't need to worry about me, or the rest of the family, we will be fine."

Killian nodded. "Your boy is right Swan. You don't need to worry about anyone, especially me."

Emma laughed, "Why is that?"

"Because I have something to keep me going, well someone." Killian smiled at Emma. "You."

Emma hugged Killian. As they pulled away, Henry laughed.

"What are you laughing at, kid?" Emma asked.

"You guys are so weird," Henry explained.

Emma and Killian laughed. Emma ruffled Henry's hair. Killian patted Henry on the back.

"So, shall we go think of a plan?" Killian asked.

Emma's smiled faded. She shook her head, "No, we can't. I'm sorry, Killian." Emma left Killian and Henry and started to walk to her car.

Henry began to walk towards her, but Killian grabbed his arm before he could.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Let her go, she needs some time to think," Killian explained.

Henry nodded and the two of them headed back upstairs to the loft to see what the plan was.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun to write. Please let me know what you thought! I will probably update nce a week. I don't know what day yet, but hopefully every Monday.**


	2. Gold

_Chapter Two_

 **Gold**

"Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked worryingly as Killian and Henry walked through the door.

Killian looked at her with a reassuring look, "She's fine. She's just worried about, well you know, her family."

Henry elbowed him and smiled, "And you."

Killian let out a small sigh, he knew Henry was right, but he didn't want Emma to worry about him, "Well, she has no reason to worry about me."

David looked at Snow, then at Killian. "She has good reasons, Hook. You need to understand that." David was getting his over-protective-dad voice, but Snow told him to calm down.

Killian sighed, "Well, let's think of a plan to help us get to the Underworld."

Snow was about to protest. She thought that they still needed to make sure Emma was ok, but David gave her a look and she knew that Killian was right. They needed to think of a plan first. They needed to put StoryBrooke first. Snow nodded, "Okay, any ideas?"

* * *

Emma pushed the door to her house close and leaned against the door. She threw her keys onto the counter.

 _We can't go back._ She thought. _Not with what happened last time._

Emma shook that thought out of her mind and took her coat off. She needed to think of a way to figure out what the flash was supposed to be, without going to the Underworld.

Emma's phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket. It was Killian. Emma ended the call. She didn't want Killian or anyone else try to convince her that going to the Underworld was the only way to figure out what happened. It couldn't be the only way. Could it? No, she refused to believe that.

Emma went and sat down and started thinking about what she could do, but slowly those thoughts turned into memories of the Underworld.

* * *

"We can't let Emma be the reason we stay in StoryBrooke!" Regina argued.

"We need to think of Emma to, Regina! It's not like the last time we went to the Underworld was a walk in the park," Mary Margaret argued back.

"Mom! Grandma!" Henry yelled. "Stop!"

Regina and Snow looked at Henry.

"What?" Henry asked.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Snow, just because Captain Guyliner almost didn't make it out last time, it doesn't mean we should just stay here."

"Hey!" Killian said.

Regina glared at him. "You know it's true, Guyliner."

"Regina!" Snow protested.

Killian put his hand up. "She's right, love. Just because I almost didn't make it out last time doesn't mean we can sit back and let StoryBrooke suffer from some bloody monster, just so I am safe."

Henry stood up and walked to the door.

"Henry where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to go get my mom," Henry said and then walked out the door.

Snow turned to Killian and Regina. "You are both right, but we can't let Emma suffer either."

Killian stood still.

David stood up straighter. "Hook, are you ok?"

Killian smirked, "Yes. I am completely fine. I, uh, gotta go." Killian then walked towards the door and left.

David looked at Snow and Regina. "Uh…"

"What was that about?" Regina interrupted.

"I don't know. But that was weird." Snow answered.

"I'm gonna call Hook," David suggested.

Snow nodded, "Yeah that's a good idea."

David pulled out his phone and dialed Killian's number.

" _Hello?"_ Killian asked as he answered his phone.

"What was that about?" David asked.

" _What was what about?"_

"You just left."

" _Oh, I, uh. Needed to have some time to think."_

"About Emma?"

" _Yeah."_

"Well, you still should consider Emma's reasons for not going to the Underworld."

" _Well maybe she should think about other people for once!"_ Killian then hung up his phone.

"Well? What did he say?" Regina asked David.

David took a second to answer, thinking about what Hook had said. "He said that Emma should start thinking about other people for once."

Snow and Regina both were shocked by this. Killian had always supported Emma and always been kind to her. He always believed that Emma needed to start thinking about herself a bit more because she was always thinking about other people.

"Something's wrong," Mary Margaret finally said.

David nodded. "Yeah."

Regina spoke up, "I think Hook is under some sort of spell."

David and Snow looked at her. "What?"

"Hook would never act like this, he has to be under a spell." Regina explained.

Snow realized that Regina was right. "Or he got his heart ripped out."

Regina thought about this, "Gold."

"But why would he rip Hook's heart out, again?" David asked.

"Well Emma and Hook both have stopped Gold's plans countless times in the past." Snow explained.

"But why would Gold make Hook seem off?" David asked.

"Maybe Hook did that himself, to show us something was off so we would figure it out," Snow suggested.

Regina shook her head, "No. Guyliner wouldn't be rude about Emma unless someone was controlling him."

Snow agreed, but she got a horrible thought, "Oh my gosh! What if Gold is using Hook to hurt Emma?"

"That would mean Henry was in danger to," Regina realized.

"Why would Henry be in danger?" David asked.

"Because Henry is close to Emma and Hook and if Henry got in Hook's way then Gold might make him do something to hurt Henry," Regina explained.

"But Henry is his grandson," Snow said.

"That didn't stop him when Henry had the Olympian Crystl," Regina explained.

Snow and David realized how bad this could be for everyone.

"We need to find Henry and Emma," Snow said.

David nodded, "Let's go to Emma's house, that's where Henry was heading and I bet that's where Emma is."

Snow nodded.

"Let's go," Regina said walking out the door.

The three heroes headed towards Emma's.

* * *

"Why do you want to control me demon?" Killian demanded.

The Dark One laughed, "Why would I tell you my plans?"

Killian gritted his teeth.

"You see Captain, I have wanted to kill you for centuries, and now I want to kill Emma Swan as well." Rumple let out a small laugh.

Killian's hand was a fist, "Why do you want to hurt Emma?"

"Well that's rather easy. You and Ms. Swan have stopped my plans to many times," Rumple smirked, "And that all will stop soon, very soon."

"Well your plan will never work, my friends will figure out that something is wrong."

Rumple laughed, "Oh, I'm counting on that."

Killian glared at Rumple and tried to figure out what he was planning, but he just couldn't.

"Now," Rumple said holding Killian's heart. "Captain, go enjoy this day like it's a normal one."

With that Killian left Gold's shop and walked to Emma's.

* * *

David pounded on the door, "Emma! It's your father! Open up!"

Snow grabbed David's hand, making it so he couldn't bang on the door anymore. "David, calm down."

David was about to say something but just then the door opened. Emma stood there and gestured her family inside. They all sat down.

"Is Henry here?" Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, "He just left. He went to go hang out with Violet."

Regina nodded.

David looked at Emma, "Emma we need to talk about-"

"No, I will not change my mind," Emma explained.

David shook his head, "We're not here about that."

Emma looked confused, "Then what are you here about?"

David sighed. He didn't want to tell his daughter that her true love had his heart ripped out again by the Dark One and that he and her and her son might all be in danger.

"We came to talk about Hook," Regina said.

Emma was suddenly interested in the conversation. "What?"

"We think Gold ripped out Hook's heart," David explained carefully.

"Why would you think that?" Emma asked, her voice choking up.

"Because he has been acting strange," Snow added.

Emma looked down at her hands, then back at Snow, "How?"

No one answered. No one wanted to tell Emma what Killian had said.

Emma looked at her parents, "Mom. Dad. What did he say?"

Regina spoke up. "He said that you should start thinking about other people for once."

Emma didn't know what to say. She just sat there, shocked. She couldn't believe Killian said that.

"Emma?" Snow asked, breaking the silence. "Are you ok?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, what else happened?" Emma said holding back tears.

David frowned, "We think that you and Henry are in danger, and Hook."

"Why would Henry be in danger?" Emma asked immediately without thinking about herself.

"Well, Henry is close to both you and Hook, and if Henry tried to stop Gold, then Gold might hurt him," David explained.

"And Gold would make Hook do it," Snow added.

Emma sat still. "Well let's go stop him." Emma got up and walked to the door and opened it. Someone was at the door.

* * *

"Henry, when you go to the Underworld, be safe," Violet explained to Henry.

"When?" Henry asked as he looked at her. "Do you really think we will? And if we do, if my moms will let me go?"

Violet smiled at him, "I'm sure your mother will realize that you guys should go, and I'm sure that they won't let you stay here."

Henry nodded, "I hope your right."

Violet smiled and put her hand on Henry's hand, "I do to."

"Henry?" a voice asked.

Henry turned around. "Grandpa? What are you doing here?"

Gold smiled, "I need help with something."

Henry stood up, "With what?"

Gold smiled, "It's a bit hard to explain, I will need you to come with me, to my shop, so i can show you."

Henry was suspicious, but he knew that his grandfather wouldn't hurt him. "Okay." He turned to Violet, "I'll be back."

Violet smiled and waved him goodbye.

Henry and Gold headed to his shop.


	3. A Different Curse

**Sorry that last weeks chapter was late. I was really busy. Sorry about posting this chapter today, I meant to do it yesterday, but I just didn't get to it. I was working all day yesterday. I hope you guys love this chapter! It was so fun to write! And, I want to let you all know, that I have finished writing this fan fiction! All I have to do is post it! It's pretty long. I would love to start taking requests for another Fan Fiction. I am currently writing another Once Upon A Time fan fiction, but it won't be super long, so I need an idea for another. And I loved the Once Upon A Time episode on Sunday! I won't say anything about it because I don't know if you all saw it.**

 **Thank you oncer4life11 and revanmeetra87 for reviewing my last two chapters! I really appreciate it!**

 **I own none of the characters in this story, I wish i did, but I don't.**

 _Chapter Three_

 **A Different Curse**

"Killian?" Emma asked. "What are you doing here?" Emma let him in and then closed the door.

"We need to talk," Killian said. He then realized that Snow, Charming , and Regina were standing in the kitchen. "Uh, hi."

David stood up and walked over, and glared at Hook. "Hi, Hook."

Emma looked at David, "Dad." With that David knew that he and Snow and Regina needed to leave.

"Come on Snow and Regina. Let's go," David said walking back to get his coat. Regina, Snow, and David left, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

Emma turned back to face Killian, "What do we need to talk about?"

Killian looked down then back at Emma, "About, the uh," he wanted to say that Gold was controlling him, but as soon as that thought came to mind he felt a pain in his chest. Killian stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Killian?" Emma asked worryingly. "What's wrong?"

Killian shook his head, "Nothing."

"No, Killian. Something's wrong. What is it?"

Killian stood up straight, "Nothing."

"Killian-"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Killian said sternly.

Emma didn't know what to say. Killian had never kept secrets from her. He had never been rude or lied to her. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Killian," Emma sad calmly. "Why are you acting like this. This isn't like you."

"Emma," Killian began, this was Killian speaking not Gold, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you or-"

Killian fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Killian!" Emma screamed. She fell to the floor beside him and knealed down. She felt his head. "Killian!" she screamed louder.

David, Snow, and Regina ran inside.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow asked quickly.

"It's Killian!" Emma screamed. "He just fell to the ground!"

Snow tried to pull Emma on her feet, but Emma refused to leave Hook's side.

"Emma," Regina said, "Let me see." Regina knelt down, she put her hand over Killian's head.

"Regina?" Emma asked. "What's wrong?"

Regina looked at Emma. "He-he almost died."

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek. "What?"

"He's not dead, But he almost died," Regina explained. "He must've tried to tell you he got his heart ripped out, so Gold almost crushed his heart, but he didn't squeeze the heart enough to kill Hook, just enough to knock him out."

Emma looked at Killian, then back at Regina, "Will he be okay?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, unconscious, but ok."

"We need to stop Gold before this happens again." David explained. "And we need to find Henry."

"Not until Killian wakes up," Emma said, not thinking about the consequences.

"Emma," Regina began, "He won't wake up for awhile."

Emma looked at Regina, "Is he- is he under a sleeping curse?"

Regina didn't answer.

"Regina," Emma's voice got louder. "Is he under a sleeping curse?"

Regina nodded, "Yes."

Emma looked at Killian and kissed him. As she pulled away, she saw that he wasn't waking up.

Emma looked at Regina, "Why isn't he waking up?"

Regina sighed, "He's under a different kind of sleeping curse."

Emma's breathing changed. She felt light headed. She had to breath a lot more to stay awake. "What kind of sleeping curse?"

Regina shook her head, "I don't know."

"So find out!" Emma yelled.

"I will, I just need more time to study this one," Regina explained.

Emma waved her hand over Killian and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then reappeared on the couch. Emma stood up and faced her family. "Let's go get Gold." Emma started walking to the door.

"Emma! Wait!" David called to Emma as he grabbed her arm and faced her. "You can't go after Gold like this."

Emma looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Like what? I'm fine."

David shook his head, "No, you're not. Wait until you calm down, and then meet us at-"

"My vault," Regina interrupted. "We need to go through my spell books to see what this curse is, and how to cure it."

Emma nodded, "Ok, fine."

"Good," Regina added.

Regina, David, and Mary Margaret left.

Emma sat down and looked at Killian, thinking about what to do. She sat for a while when she remembered something very, very important.

Emma grabbed her keys and rushed out to her car. Before she left she put a protection spell on her house to keep Killian safe. Emma then got in her car and rushed over to Regina's vault.

On her way to Regina's vault, Emma thought about how she could forget someone so important. She was so focused on trying to help Killian, she forget about someone else who could be in danger, her son, Henry.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she ran down the stairs that led to Regina's vault. "Regina!"

Regina looked at the stairs. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"We forgot about something," Emma explained.

Regina looked confused, "What did we forget?"

"Henry," Emma explained.

Regina's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, we did. We gotta go find him."

Emma nodded. The two mothers started to walk out.

"Emma! Regina! Wait!" Snow said.

The two looked back at Emma's parents. "What?" Emma asked.

"What about finding a cure for Hook?" David asked.

Emma was glad that they were thinking about Killian. She was happy that David was thinking about him. Her dad was finally warming up to Killian. "We can worry about that later. Killian isn't going to die. But Henry is in danger, I can sense it."

David and Snow nodded.

"But how are we going to find him?" David asked.

"Henry took Violet to Granny's for their date, Henry will be there or Violet will know where he his," Emma explained.

The heroes took off to Granny's.

* * *

"Emma!" Killian screamed. "Emma!"

Killian was trapped in a room, being forced to watch his worst memories.

"Emma! Where are you?" Killian knew it was no use. He just wanted to find Emma and apologize. He wanted to tell her that Gold ripped his heart out and that he wants to kill her. He had to find a way out, but that only way out was true love's kiss, so why didn't it work when Emma kissed him? They already knew it was true love, since they took that test in the Underworld.

Killian shook that thought away. This was a different kind of sleeping curse. One that couldn't be broken by true love's kiss. He had to believe that Emma and her family (his friends), would figure out a way to save him.

* * *

"Violet!" Emma yelled running into Granny's. "Violet!"

The rest of the heroes came running in after Emma.

"Where is she?" Emma asked looking around Granny's.

"Hey. who are you guys looking for?" Granny asked.

Emma turned to Granny. "We're looking for Henry and we thought Violet would know where he was."

Granny shook her head, "Violet just left. And i have no idea where Henry is."

Emma looked down. _If I had came sooner, I could've saw Violet or Henry and then saved him._

David put his arm around Emma and rubbed her arm. "This isn't your fault Emma. We all forgot about Henry and Henry can get himself into trouble anyways."

Snow walked over and looked at Emma. "He's right Emma. And Regina," Snow looked at Regina, "It's not your fault either."

Regina looked up all of the sudden, "I know how we can find Henry."

Emma left her parents and walked over to Regina, "How?"

Regina smiled, "We can use a Locator Potion."

Emma nodded, "Do you have one?"

Regina nodded as well, "In my vault."

Emma nodded again, "Ok, you go get the potion, I'll go get something that belongs to Henry."

Regina nodded, just as David and Snow walked over.

"We meet back at the loft in half an hour," Emma added, and with that Regina left to her vault, Emma left to her house, and Snow and David left to the loft (their house).

 **So, what did you think? I hope you all liked it! Please review, I would love to know what you all thought! I'll try to post the next chapter next Monday.**


	4. A Scarf

_Chapter Four_

 **A Scarf**

Emma swung the door open to her house and ran upstairs to Henry's room. She threw open Henry's door and found Henry's favorite scarf. It was red and white and he's had it since he brought Emma to Storybrooke.

Emma smiled at that memory. She squeezed the scarf and thought that this was going to lead to her saving Henry.

Emma got up and walked back down stairs and saw Killian there.

Emma sighed. She walked over to Killian and ran her hand through his hair. "I miss you, Killian." Emma landed a soft kiss on Killian's cheek and said. "I just have to go find Henry, then I'm going to save you."

Emma stood up and sighed once more, a tear rolled down her cheek. Two of the people she cared about were in danger, and she could only save one at a time.

Emma looked up at her door and then glanced back at Killian, "I love you."

Emma walked over to her door and left to the loft.

* * *

"Emma!" Killian yelled. He heard Emma and he wanted to talk to her so badly, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell her that he loved her to, but once again, he couldn't.

Killian needed to find a way out. He wasn't trying to find a way out so he could escape and be out of this prison. He was doing it for Emma. He couldn't stand the sadness in her voice. He couldn't stand that Emma had to pick who to save first. Emma should just be thinking about how to save Henry right now, not how to save both Killian and Henry. Just Henry.

Killian sighed. He couldn't watch another horrible memory, but every time he closed his eyes or turned away the memories always appeared to him.

Finally, Killian screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to find a way out, he needed to find a way back to Emma.

* * *

Regina was running around her vault, trying to find a Locator Potion. She couldn't find it.

"Where the heck is that potion?" Regina screamed angrily.

Right then, Regina's phone rang.

Regina picked up her phone and answered it. "Hey Emma."

 _Where are you?_ Emma asked through the phone.

"At my vault still. I can't find the Locator Potion"

 _Just make another one._

"I don't know if I have all the ingredients."

 _Then check!_ Emma hung up.

Regina sighed. She put her phone in her back pocket.

She looked around. She gathered all the ingredients and made the potion.

She grabbed it and ran up to her car and drove to the loft.

* * *

Regina ran through the door of the loft.

Emma, Snow, and david stared at her.

"There you are!" Snow said relieved.

Regina nodded and handed the potion to Emma, "Let's go find Henry."

Emma took the potion over to the table and poured it over the scarf. The scarf started to float. It flew out the door with the heroes following it.

They followed the scarf past the park, past Granny's, then the scarf stopped and fell to the ground right in front of Gold's shop.

Emma's eyes widened. "Henry! He's here. Gold took him!" Emma said angrily. She headed towards the door.

David grabbed her arm, "Emma wait!"

Emma turned to David, "Why? Henry is right in there. We can save him."

"But we need a plan," David explained looking at Regina and Snow for back up.

Regina nodded, "As much as i hate to not barge in there and rip Gold's heart out, i can't. He's the Dark One and immortal. We need a plan, and a good one."

Emma shook her head. "We need to save Henry."

"Emma I know you will give up your life to save Henry," Snow began. "But no one will be here to save him if we barge in there without a plan."

Emma stared at the door to Gold's shop, ready to go in there and grab Henry, but her family was right, "Fine."

"Good," David said letting go of Emma's arm.

Emma looked at her family. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"So what do you need help with, Grandpa?" Henry asked following Gold into the back room.

Gold smiled, but didn't look at Henry. "I need help figuring out what that flash was."

Henry stood still and didn't answer. Henry didn't know if he could tell Gold that.

Gold turned to Henry, "No need to be afraid, Henry. I wouldn't hurt you. You're my grandson."

Henry did not agree with that. "That didn't stop you when me and Violet took the Olympian Crystl."

"Henry, did I hurt you?"

"No, but you would've. I know you would have. But i didn't have any magic to protect me and Violet, or any to fight back. So it was just easy for you to hide behind your magic, and knock me and Violet out."

Gold let out a little laugh.

Henry glared at him, "And you would hurt my mom and Hook. You already tried that."

Gold walked over to Henry. Henry stepped back. "Well I guess you got me, Henry." Gold explained. "Now, tell me what that flash was, or else."

"Or else what?"

Gold pulled out Killian's heart. "Or else your future step-father, won't ever be waking up."

* * *

"We need a good plan," David said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course we do."

Emma interrupted. "Calm down, guys."

Regina glared at David, and David glared at her.

Emma's eyes widened. "I know how we could get Henry."

Everyone looked at Emma.

"How?" Regina asked. She really wanted to know. All this stress about saving Hook and saving Henry was getting to her. She never argued with David. The only person she argued with was Captain Guyliner.

"Belle," Emma explained. "She can talk to Gold."

Snow looked at Emma, "Emma, do you really think she'll do it? After what happened with the Dark Ones?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't know, but it's worth a try."

Regina nodded, "Emma's right. We need to go ask Belle."

David and Snow nodded and the heroes headed towards the library.

* * *

"Belle, we need your help," Emma said.

Belle looked at her, "With what?"

Emma sighed. "Henry, he's-he's missing."

Belle's eyes widened. "Really? Do you know who took him?"

Emma nodded, "Gold. Gold took Henry."

Belle took a step back. She was still processing what Emma had just said. Why would Gold need Henry. He already has all the power of the Dark Ones.

Snow walked towards Belle, "Belle, are you ok?"

Belle nodded, "How can I help?"

Snow looked at her sympathetically. "Are you sure you want to?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, I can do it."

Emma looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, Belle."

Regina looked at Belle, "So we need you to go into Gold's shop and distract him. While you do that, me and Emma will go through the back door and get Henry."

Belle nodded, "Ok."

"Thank you so much Belle," Emma repeated.

Belle nodded. "Let's go save Henry.

The five heroes left to Gold's shop.

* * *

Henry looked at Gold then at the heart. He didn't know if Gold would really crush Hook's heart. Henry glared at Gold, "You wouldn't crush it."

Gold laughed. "Really? You think I won't do it?" Gold squeezed the heart just a little bit.

Back by the heroes Emma fell to the ground.

"Emma! What's wrong?" Snow asked quickly.

"It's-it's Killian. Something's wrong. I can sense it," Emma explained. "And I can feel it." Ever since Killian came back from the Underworld, Emma and Hook have been able to sense when the other is in danger, and sometimes, the two shared pain.

Regina looked at Emma, "Gold. He's squeezing Hook's heart."

Emma looked at her, "What? Why would he do that?"

Emma's eyes were filled with worry, Regina didn't want to add to that worry, but she had to. "He must be using it as a leverage. If Henry doesn't do what Gold wants, then Gold will crush Hook's heart."

Emma gasped. She was still on the ground. She then stood up, but almost fell again but David caught her and helped her keep her balance. Emma looked at Gold's shop then back at Regina, "We need to stop Gold, now. We need to get Henry, and Hook's heart."

Regina nodded. "Are you ready Belle?"

Belle nodded, "Yeah." Belle walked into Gold's shop while Emma and Regina walked to the back.

* * *

"Rumple!" Belle called as she entered Gold's shop. "I need to talk to you.

In the back , Rumple looked at Henry, "don't move, or your mom's boyfriend is dead."

Henry nodded as Gold put Hook's heart in a box and went to the front room.

Once Gold was gone Henry heard the back door open, he stared at the door as his moms ran in and hugged Henry.

"Henry!" Emma whispered. "You're ok!"

"Yeah, but we should probably go before Grandpa gets back," Henry explained.

Emma nodded. "You and Regina go."

Henry and Regina looked at Emma.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Henry stuttered.

"I need to find Killian's heart," Emma explained.

Henry looked confused, "Wh-what?"

Emma smiled, "I'll explain later. Now go!"

"Mom! Wait! I know where Hook's heart is!" Henry whispered.

Emma looked at him, "Where?"

Henry walked over to the box Gold had put a heart in and picked it up. "Grandpa said this was Hook's heart."

Henry gave the heart to Emma. Emma smiled and hugged Henry, "Thank you, kid. So much."

Henry smiled.

"Let's go," Regina said gesturing towards the door.

Henry and Emma nodded and with that the three left Gold's shop and went to Emma's house.


	5. Awake

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you had an amazing weekend! I also hope you loved the Once Upon a Time episode on Sunday! I loved it! It was an amazing episode, but I won't say anything because I don't want to spoil anything. I wanted to say that I did not name this chapter after the Once episode on Sunday. I wrote this chapter way before they released the season 6 episode titles.**

 **I want to thank oncer4life11 and revanmeetra87 for reviewing my last two chapters, well all of my chapters actually, I really appreciate that!**

 **I own none of these characters. I really wish I did, that would be awesome! But sadly, I don't.**

Chapter _Five_

 **Awake**

"Hello?" David asked into the phone.

 _Dad! It's Emma. We have Henry and we have Killian's heart. We're heading over to my place right now!_ Emma said into the phone.

"Ok. We'll be right over," David hung up the phone. He turned to Snow. "They have Henry, and they have Hook's heart."

Snow looked at him. "Okay, we need to go." Snow picked up Neal's and her diaper bag and the Charmings left to Emma's house.

* * *

"So, the way to wake Hook up, is by having his true love putting his heart back in his chest?" Emma asked Regina while they were in Emma's kitchen.

Regina nodded. "Yes. Then you have to kiss him."

Emma nodded. "Okay, and if it doesn't work?"

Regina looked at her, "Then he won't wake up and we will know that you are not his true love."

Emma nodded. Her breathing changed. She started taking longer, deeper breaths. "Okay, well as soon as my parents get here, then I'll do it."

As if on cue, David and Snow came in with baby Neal.

"You ready Emma?" David asked.

Emma didn't look so sure. "Well, I'm ready to see Killian awake again. If that's what you mean." Emma took Killian's heart and walked over to him laying on the couch.

Everyone followed her.

Henry smiled at Emma, "You can do it, mom."

Emma smiled back and took a deep breath. She looked down at Killian. She looked at the heart and pushed it into Killian's chest. Right after, Emma kissed him.

As Emma pulled away. She saw Killian's eyes fly open.

"Killian!" Emma cried. She kissed him again. This time Killian kissed her back.

As they pulled away, Emma said, "Killian, you're alright!"

Killian nodded and stood up. "Yes love, I am. And you're all right to. I knew you would find a way to save me." Emma and Killian hugged.

As they pulled away, Emma and Killian turned to face Emma's family. Killian put his arm around Emma's waist.

Killian smiled. "Thank you for helping Emma save me."

"Your welcome, Killian!" Snow exclaimed.

David glared at the pirate. "I'm glad you're ok, Hook." David said calming his look down.

Killian smiled, "Thanks, mate."

Henry smiled, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

Killian smiled and looked at Emma, "I am to."

Emma smiled. She was so happy her family was happy to see that Killian was ok, and she was so relieved that the heart thing worked. She didn't know what she would've done if it didn't. "Uh, Henry. What exactly did Gold want?"

Henry's smile faded. "He wanted to know what the flash was. He said if i didn't tell him, then he would crush Hook's heart, I told him I didn't think he would crush the heart, and he said he would, so to prove it he squeezed Hook's heart."

Killian looked guilty. He didn't want to be the reason Gold figured out what the flash was.

Emma looked at her parents and Regina. "That's why I fell to the ground. I was feeling the pain from Gold squeezing Killian's heart."

Killian looked even more guilty. Emma, his Emma, his one true love, got hurt because of him. How could he let that happen? "Henry, did you tell him what the flash was?"

Henry shook his head. "I was about to, but right when I was grandma, well Belle, came in."

Killian didn't believe that Henry, would have told him about the flash just so that he (Killian) wouldn't die. "Well, thanks, lad."

Henry smiled. "Yep. Anytime."

Everyone let out a small laugh including Henry.

"So what is Gold up to?" Emma asked.

Killian looked at her, "He wants, to uh, kill you, love. Or destroy your happy ending."

Emma didn't know what to say. Destroying her happy ending meant Gold had to kill Henry, Killian, and her parents, pretty much her whole family.

Killian looked at Emma, "Emma, you all right?'

Emma nodded, and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Well we're not going to let him do that. He will _not_ kill you all."

Killian smiled at that. Emma just said that he, along with the rest of her family, is her happy ending.

Snow smiled as well, "Well, it's been a long day. David and I are going to head home."

Regina nodded, "I will to. See you tomorrow." Regina hugged Henry.

"Night," Henry said.

With that Snow, David, and Regina left and only Killian, Emma, and Henry were the only ones left in the house.

"Well," Henry said, breaking the silence. "I'm hungry."

Emma and Killian laughed.

"Well I wouldn't blame you," Emma said walking over to the kitchen.

Emma made dinner as she watched Henry try to teach Killian how to work the TV.

After dinner they all went to bed.

* * *

Emma screamed, waking Killian up.

Killian rushed into Henry's room to see Emma crying on the edge of Henry's bed holding a piece of paper in her hands.

Killian sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma handed the note to Killian, without looking up.

Killian read the note.

 _Emma Swan,_

 _I have taken your son, as revenge._

Killian read the note over and over again, making sure he read it right. He finally looked at Emma, "Emma," he began, "are you alright?"

Emma looked at him with tears in her eyes, "No! Someone took Henry, and it's my fault!" Emma looked back down, "What are we going to do now?"

Killian wiped a tear away from her cheek, "Well, first we need to tell Regina and your parents. I'll call them, you take all the time you need." Killian kissed her cheek and got up and left to the kitchen to get his phone.

He called both Regina and Emma's parents asking them to meet him and Emma at Granny's in half an hour.

* * *

"Why did you want us to come here, Guyliner?" Regina asked as Killian and Emma walked into Granny's. She realized quickly that they had come with bad news.

Snow realized it to, "Emma? What's wrong?"

Emma and Killian sat down.

"It's better if you just read it," Killian explained handing Snow the note. Snow passed the note to David and Regina as Killian continued, "Emma found this in Henry's room this morning."

Regina gasped when she read it. "Henry! He's gone, again."

Emma nodded and rested her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Who would hate you so much that they want revenge on you?" David asked looking at Emma.

Emma shook her head, "I don't know."

Killian couldn't stand seeing Emma like this, he needed to find Henry. "Let's think. Zelena wouldn't do it. Hades is dead. Pan is dead. Cruella is dead-"

"It was Cruella!" Regina realized. "She is the only person that Emma has ever killed! And we refused to bring her back to life! It has to be her!"

Emma nodded and looked down. So this really was her fault. Everything seemed to be her fault. Henry's gone because of her. She almost trapped her family in the Underworld. Emma needed to do something. "This is my fault."

Killian looked at her, "What, love?"

Emma sat up, "This is all my fault."

Killian shook his head, "No it's not. It's Cruella's fault."

Regina rolled her eyes, "We don't need to play the blame game. We need to figure out where Henry is."

Emma's eyes widened. "He's in the Underworld."

They looked at Emma.

"Why would he be in the Underworld?" David asked.

"Because Cruella is dead, she couldn't stay up here forever, so she took Henry down there as revenge, and so she can switch places with one of us." Emma explained.

"But Cruella can't leave the Underworld," Snow said.

Emma thought about this for a moment, then it hit her, "Cruella must of sent a Fury to take him down."

Regina nodded, "You're right. So what do we do?"

"It's obvious," Emma said. "We go to the Underworld and get him."

Killian looked at her, "And by 'we' you mean?"

"Me and Regina," Emma finished. "It's to dangerous for all of us to go."

"But we all went last time," Snow explained.

Emma looked at her, "And the only reason we made it out was because of Hades, and he's gone now."

"Emma," Hook began. Emma looked at him. Killian continued. "You two can't go alone."

"Yes we can," Emma argued. "We are the only two who have magic."

"But," David added, "Me and Hook are the only ones who can use a sword."

Emma looked at David, "Not uh. I can use a sword, maybe not as good as you two, but I can still use one."

Regina cut in. "And everyone there is already dead, they can't die or be killed again."

"Well, I'm the best tracker here," Snow added, "And you are going to need someone to help you track Henry."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad you guys want to help us find Henry," Emma looked at Killian then looked back at her parents. "But you all need to stay here. Especially, you mom and dad. You need to be here to take care of Neal."

Snow nodded and looked at David, "She's right. You need to go, and I'll stay here with Neal."

David nodded, "That might just be the best plan."

Emma shook her head, "No, you both need to stay here. You missed this time with me," Emma paused for a moment. "So don't miss this time with Neal."

Snow looked at Emma sadly. She didn't want Emma to feel like Neal was more important than her. "Emma, Neal isn't more important than you."

Emma looked at her mother, "No, right now Neal is more important. He needs you more than I need you."

"Emma," Snow began.

Emma shook her head, "Mom, I'm right. You need to stay here with Neal. Both of you need to."

David nodded. "Ok, but if you need anything, then we're going to the Underworld."

Emma nodded.

Killian looked at her, "I'm going with you, Swan."

Emma looked at him, "Killian."

"David and Snow are staying here, so I'm coming with you," Killian explained.

Emma was about to say something, but Regina said, "He can come. We don't have time for this, let's go find my son."

 **So? What did you all think? I hope you liked it! It was so much fun to write! I would love to know what you all thought so please review! I will update next Monday! :)**


	6. A Way to Hades

**Hey guys! I hope you had an amazing weekend! I hope you liked the Once episode yesterday, I did. I just want to thank everyone who has** **Favorited** **and followed my fan fiction! I really appreciate it! And "Hades" is another way of saying the Underworld and I thought "A Way to Hades" was a cooler chapter title. let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you oncer4life11 and revanmeetra87 for reviewing my story!**

 _Chapter Six_

 **A Way to Hades**

"How would we get to the Underworld?" Killian asked.

"The same way that we did last time," Regina explained.

Killian rolled his eyes, "Well i was dead last time you went to the Underworld, so how do we go?"

Emma cut in, "Calm down guys." Emma looked at KIllian. "We need the blood of a man who's been to heck and back."

Killian nodded, "Ok then, where do we need my blood?"

Emma smiled at him.

"We need to go to the pond where Rob-" Regina paused.

"Where The Fury takes people to the Underworld," Emma finished.

Regina gave Emma a grateful look. Emma nodded.

"Ok, then let's go," Killian said.

Emma nodded, "First, I need to say goodbye to my parents."

Regina and Killian nodded and the three headed towards the loft.

* * *

"I wish we went with Emma," Snow said.

David looked at her, "It was for the best."

There was a knock at the door. David jumped and grabbed his sword and ran to the door and opened it. "You need my help, don't you?" He kissed Snow, "Goodbye, I'm going to go help them save Henry."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dad. You can't come with us. I just came to say goodbye," Emma explained as they walked inside.

David looked at the floor, "Oh. I knew that."

Emma laughed. "If I need help, then I'll find a way to contact you."

David smiled. "Good." Emma and David laughed as David pulled Emma in for a hug. "Be safe, Emma."

Emma smiled. "I will."

As they pulled away Snow came over and handed Neal to David and then pulled Emma in for another hug. "You have to promise that you will be safe."

Emma laughed, "I promise."

Snow sighed and pulled away. "Good."

Snow looked at Regina and Killian, "You two be safe as well."

Regina nodded. "I will, I'm not so sure about him." Regina glared at Killian.

He glared back, "I will be."

Emma walked over and stood next to Killian. "Calm down guys." She looked at Snow and Charming. "We'll be safe, I promise."

They smiled at each other, and then Emma, Killian, and Regina left to the pond.

* * *

"So what am I supposed to do again?" Killian asked Emma and Regina.

Regina handed Killian a knife. "Cut your hand and then let a few drops of your blood drip into the pond."

Killian smiled at Emma, "Ok then." He took the knife and cut the inside of his palm. He then put his hand over the pond and let a few drops of blood drip into the pond.

The pond then filled with fog and a boat came to shore.

Emma took Killian's hand and waved her own hand above it, healing the wound.

Killian smiled. "Thanks, love."

Emma smiled. "Let's go get Henry."

Killian nodded. The three heroes headed into the pond to the boat.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Henry yelled.

"Oh shut up! They're not coming," Cruella said to Henry.

Henry glared at Cruella. "My family always finds each other."

Cruella laughed. "Do you really think that your mother will even think about coming down here after what happened last time? I won't be surprised if they never come."

Henry didn't know what to think. Cruella was right, Emma refused to do down here to see what the flash was, so why would she even think about coming here? "What was that flash that went through StoryBrooke?"  
Cruella turned to look at Henry. "Oh that. That was a warning."

"A warning for what?"  
"I was warning you that I was coming, but I knew that you heroes wouldn't be able to figure it out. So I sent it so that you heroes would be to busy trying to figure out what the flash was that they wouldn't notice me taking you."

"Why did you take me?"

"Well, darling, I want to go back up to the world above this dreadful place, and for that to happen I need to switch places with a living soul."

Henry backed away from Cruella, "No. You can't. My family is coming, I know it. They will stop you."

"Oh I'm counting on it."

* * *

"Emma! Emma wake up!" Killian called while shaking Emma.

Emma shot up. "What? What happened?"

Regina looked at her. "You passed out again."

"Just like last time," Emma realized.

Killian looked at her, "You passed out last time, love?"  
Emma nodded.

Regina looked at Emma, "Did you have a vision this time, too?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah. It was about Henry."

Regina turned and faced Emma completely. "It was? What happened? Where is he?"

Killian helped Emma up. "He was in your office with Cruella." Emma explained. "Cruella said that the flash was a waring."

Regina looked confused, "A warning for what?"

"A warning saying that Cruella was coming."

"So if we had figured out what the flash was, then we could have saved Henry," Regina realized.

Emma nodded.

"Emma," Killian said.

"What?"

"I think we're here," Killian explained.

Regina and Emma looked where Killian was looking.

Emma nodded, "You're right. We're here."

They all turned towards the dock as the boat pulled up. Killian grabbed hold of the dock and let Emma and Regina get off first, he then jumped onto the dock and let the boat go.

"Now," Regina said. "Let's go get Henry."

Emma nodded. "Let's go to your office."

Killian shook his head, "No, we need a plan first."

Emma looked at him, "We have one. Go into the office, grab Henry and go."

"Emma, we thought it would be that simple last time we went to the Underworld, and it wasn't," Regina explained.

Emma sighed. "Fine. What's the plan?"

"Well, let's go somewhere that's safer," Killian said.

"I know," Emma said.

Regina didn't know where, "Where-"

The Three disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! It was very fun to write! I would really appreciate if you let me know what you thought! I'll try to update next Monday! Have a great week!**


	7. A Magical Plant

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the Once episode yesterday! I absolutely loved it! I can't wait until the next episode! It's the musical! I'm so excited! I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I have posted the first chapter to another fan fiction i'm writing. I posted it yesterday. It's called "Separated", I would love it if you went and checked that out. :)**

 **Thank you oncer4life11 and revanmeetra87 for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! And thank you to everyone who has followed and Favorited this! I really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters!**

 _Chapter Seven_

 **A Magical Plant**

"Your house?" Regina asked. "How did we get here?"

Emma smiled. "Killian said we need to go somewhere safer, and my parent's apartment was a mess last time we were here, so I thought of my house."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Why did we need a safe place again?"

"Well, if you recall, your majesty, Cruella wants to switch places with one of us. So it's best we go somewhere safe," Killian explained.

"Whatever. We need to find Henry and get outta here," Regina said.

"You guys are so argumentative," Emma muttered.

They both looked at her.

She smiled. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." Emma looked at them and her smile faded. "So what's the plan?"

"Well Cruella can't hurt anyone, so why don't we just go grab Henry?" Regina asked.

Killian shook his head, "Bad idea, love."

Regina glared at him. "Why is it a bad plan Guyliner?"

Emma looked at both of them, ready to have to calm them down.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Well, first of all, Cruella has allies here. She can have people guarding your mother's office-"

"My office," Regina interrupted.

Killian put his hand up, "So, we need a way to sneak past her guards."

"So how will we do that, Einstein?" Regina grumbled.

Killian let out a small laugh and looked at Emma, "We need sleeping powder."

Emma looked at him. "I used some of that when I was stuck in the Enchanted Forest. Mulan said that you get it from the poppy plant."

"Aye, the poppy plant," Killian agreed.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "So where do we get a magical plant in a place that only grows plants when there's hope?"

"Well the Underworld has changed since Arthur took control, people can move on the way they should," Emma explained.

Killian nodded, still looking at Emma, "So there must be some hope here."

Emma nodded. "We should go to the woods, if there are any poppies here, then they're there."

Killian nodded, "Aye, let's go there."

Regina nodded, "Okay."

The three heroes stood up and started towards the door.

"Wait," Regina said suddenly.

Emma looked at her, "What is it?"

"Why don't we just teleport there?"

Emma looked at Killian, "I want to see how the Underworld is doing since we left."

Regina looked at her, "Fine."

Killian opened the door for Regina, when Emma came out he shut the door and grabbed her hand.

* * *

"So how do we find this magical flower?" Killian asked.

Regina looked around then back at Killian and and Emma. "How did you ever survive Neverland?"

Emma sighed just as Killian was going to say something. She let go of his hand and folded her arms. She was tired of these two arguing.

Killian looked down at his hand then at Emma, who was now looking over to the side and not at anyone else. He could have sensed that Emma was tired of the fighting and just wanted to find Henry, and Killian wasn't helping with that. Killian looked at Regina. "We need to find Henry, love. So, how do we find this magical plant?"

Regina let out a little laugh but then realized why Killian didn't argue back. Emma. Emma didn't want them to fight, well at least not until they found Henry. "Follow me."

Killian was about to grab Emma's hand, but she walked away and followed Regina. Killian stood there for a moment before he started following Regina and Emma.

"So, trouble in paradise?" Regina asked Emma as Killian walked up to them.

Emma shook her head. "I just want to find Henry, and you two arguing isn't helping with that."

Regina nodded and looked ahead.

"Aye, love. Sorry, we'll- I'll try not to argue. I want to help you find Henry," Killian smiled at Emma.

Emma couldn't help but smiled. "Thank you."

Killian went to grab Emma's hand. She let him.

Regina stopped all of a sudden.

Emma and Killian walked up to Regina.

"Regina? Are you ok?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm fine, but I think I found the Poppy plant."

Emma looked where Regina was looking. She saw the poppy plant. Emma let go of Killian's hand and rushed over to the flower.

"Emma wait!" Regina called.

But it was too late. As soon as Emma touched the flower, she was shot back to the ground by magic. Emma landed quite a ways away from the flower and Killian and Regina.

"Emma!" Killian yelled as he ran to her side. "Emma!"

Regina ran up to. "Emma? Are you ok?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Killian looked concerned. "Are you sure, Emma?"

Emma smiled. She could tell Killian was really worried because he called her by her real name. "Yeah, I'm sure." Killian helped her up, but as soon as she stood up a pain shot through her leg. "Ow!" Emma fell into Killian's arms. "Ow."

Killian looked even more worried than before. "Emma? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine." Emma tried to stand up again but more pain shot up her leg, and she once again fell into Killian's arms.

Killian shook his head. "No! You're not."

Emma looked at Killian. "Killian, we need to find Henry." Emma tried to stand up again. "We don't have time to worry about me." Emma fell again, but Killian caught her.

"Emma you can't walk," Killian explained.

Emma shook her head.

"Guyliner's right," Regina began. "You can't walk, and you can definitely not find Henry in this condition."

Emma shook her head. "I can. I'll just fix it."

"How?" Regina asked.

Emma waved her hand over her leg and started standing up. "See? I'm fine-" Emma fell, this time away from Killian and almost fell to the ground, but Killian grab her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"You ok?"

Emma pulled away but still let Killian help keep her balance. "No. We need to find Henry but my magic isn't working-" another pain shot up Emma's leg and she fell to the ground. "Ow."

"Emma? Are you alright?" Killian asked picking Emma up to her feet.

Emma nodded. "Regina go get the poppy."

Regina shook her head, "No, we need to figure out how to take that protection charm off the poppy plant."

"How?" Emma asked looking at Regina.

"Let's go back to your house first," Regina explained.

Killian looked at Regina. "How? Emma can't walk and she can't teleport us back."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well I have magic to, Guyliner!"

Killian laughed, "Well you haven't used it yet! Show us you can use it!"  
Regina stepped towards Killian. "Oh, I'll show you alright." Regina held a fireball in her hands.

"Enough!" Emma yelled. "I'm tired of you two arguing! You said you would try not to argue! So, Regina! Teleport us back to my house!"

Killian and Regina looked stunned.

"Oh- okay," Regina said with a wave of her hand.

The heroes appeared in Emma's living room. Killian helped Emma to the couch and the two sat down.

Killian put his arm around Emma. "So, how are we going to save Henry?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. Without Emma's magic working and her foot hurting, I don't know when or how we could save Henry."

Killian looked at Emma, and Emma looked at Killian.

Killian looked back at Regina. "Why don't you just use your magic to heal Emma's foot?"

Regina was about to say something but Emma interrupted. "No. It would be a waste of her magic."

Killian looked at Emma confused. "A waste? It would heal your foot so you could walk again."

"Yeah, but I don't have any magic to help get Henry back," Emma looked at Regina. "Please, don't use your magic to heal me, we can fix it in Storybrooke."

"But how will you get back to Storybrooke? You can't walk, my magic probably won't be strong enough to teleport you to the docks." Regina explained.

Emma thought about that for a second.

"I can carry her to the docks," Killian suggested like it was completely obvious.

Emma looked at him. "You can't carry me from here to the docks, it's too far."

"I've done it before," Killian explained.

Emma looked confused. "When?"

"When Elsa trapped herself and you in that ice cave, you nearly passed out. You couldn't walk, so I carried you to the car," Killian explained.

"But that was only a short distance," Emma added.

Killian rolled his eyes. "I can carry you, Swan, and right now it's the only solution we have."

Emma rolled her eyes, making Killian laugh. "Fine."

"So," Regina said. "What about Henry?"

Emma looked at Regina. "You and Killian go find him, but you guys, don't argue."

"Emma," Killian said. "I'm not leaving you here. You have no way to protect yourself."  
"You don't either," Emma said. "You don't have magic."

Killian looked at Emma and smiled. "You don't think I could protect you, Swan?"

Emma laughed. "No, I know you can, if we were in Storybrooke. You can't kill anyone here."

"I know that. I wasn't going to kill anyone. I was going to protect you, I don't need to kill anyone to do that," Killian paused. "Unless we were in Storybrooke. Cause then if someone came after you, then they would be dead."

Emma smiled.

"Okay, so you two are staying here?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded.

"No," Emma said. "Henry is more important right now. Go save him. Please."

"Emma, I want to save Henry, the lad's safety matters, but so does yours," Killian argued.

Emma shook her head. "Go get Henry and then come back here."

Killian nodded. "Alright Swan. You got me. I'll go with Regina to get your boy."

Emma smiled and kissed Killian. "Thank you."

Killian nodded and stood up.

Regina stood up as well, "Let's go get that Poppy."

Killian nodded, "Aye, let's go."

"Killian. Regina," Emma said. "Be careful, and bring Henry back.

"We will," Regina assured.

Emma smiled as she watched the two walk out the door.

 **So? What did you all think? Please review! I'll update next Monday. :)**


	8. King of the Underworld

_Chapter Eight_

 **King of the Underworld**

"How do you plan on getting the Poppy?" Killian asked Regina as they walked up to the poppy plant.

Regina stared at the flower for a few moments and then looked at Killian. "I'm going to pick it."

Regina started walking to the poppy, but Killian grabbed her arm. "Love, wait."

Regina glared at him and pulled her arm away from him. "What is it, Guyliner? We don't have time for this!"  
"Emma tried to pick it, but she failed and broke her ankle or foot or whatever."

"Yeah, but she didn't have magic." Regina walked over to the flower and picked it and then walked back over to Killian. "See? I'm fine. Now let's go get Henry."

* * *

"King Arthur!" a man called.

"Yes?" Arthur replied.

A man walked in and bowed before the king of the Underworld, Arthur. Arthur sat on his throne and looked at the man. "What is it?"

"We have some visitors," the man explained, and handed a folder to Arthur. Arthur looked through the folder. It was full of pictures of Emma, Killian, and Regina. "Those guys. Well they probably need my help," Arthur handed the folder to the man. "Bring them to me, please."

The man nodded and walked out to go get the three heroes.

* * *

Emma sat on her couch doing nothing. She wished she could go help Killian and Regina save Henry.

Emma tried to stand up, but she fell.

"Uh," Emma groaned as she pulled herself back onto the couch.

There was a knock at the door. Emma sighed. "Who is it?"

"We were sent here by King Arthur, "Open up!"

Emma laughed. "I can't walk. Just come in."

Two men walked in and stood in front of Emma. The tall one was wearing shiny silver armor with a sword, the other was shorter and was wearing the same thing as the tall man.

"What do you want?" Emma asked. "Well what does Arthur want?"

The tall one spoke up. "He wants to talk to you and your friends."

"Killian and Regina?" Emma asked confused.

The tall one nodded. "Where are the other two?"

"Why would I tell you? Arthur is an enemy, the only reason I didn't come marching down here when I heard he died, was because he helped saved my Killian," Emma explained rudely.

"He simply wants to know why you're here," the shorter one explained.

Emma laughed. "Well I can't really move." Emma gestured towards her foot. "It's broken."

The soldiers looked at each other, then the short one replied. "We can bring you to him."

Emma shook her head. "No, my friends will be back soon. Bring Arthur here."

The soldiers nodded and left.

* * *

"Where to now?" Killian asked Regina.

Regina took a second to answer, "We are going back to Emma's house and then we will turn the poppy seeds into powder, then we are going to my office to save Henry."

"Ok, just poof us back there," Killian explained.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine." With a wave of her hand, Regina and Killian teleported across the street from Emma's house.

Killian looked at the house. "What the bloody heck is that?" Killian and Regina saw a carriage and horses in front of the house. Then they heard a scream. A scream that sounded like Emma.

Killian's eyes widened. "Emma!" He ran across the street, with Regina right behind him. Killian ran up the steps to Emma's house and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Bloody heck," Killian muttered.

Regina waved her hand and the door unlocked.

Killian grabbed the door handle and turned the door handle. Killian ran in and pulled out his sword. "Emma!" He looked at the couch where Emma was supposed to be, but she wasn't there.

They heard another scream and an "ow" that followed, outside in the backyard.

Killian ran towards the back door and swung it open and ran down the steps, "Emma!" He saw Emma and immediately threw his sword down and ran to Emma and hugged her. "Emma. You're alright."

Emma smiled. "Uh, yeah. What did you think happened- ow!"

Killian immediately pulled away and grabbed Emma's shoulders, "Are you ok?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, but you just stepped on my broken foot."

Worry filled Killian's eyes. "I did?" Killian picked up Emma and Emma put her arms around Killian's neck as Killian carried Emma back to the couch and set her down. "You alright, Emma?"

Emma nodded and kissed Killian. "Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks to you."

Killian smiled.

"Uh hm," Regina interrupted.

Emma blushed and looked at Regina. "What?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "We need to find Henry."

Killian nodded and looked at Emma. "Why did you scream love?"

Emma laughed. "Well, funny story. I got tired of sitting down, so I walked out to the backyard and tried to walk around without my foot hurting."

Killian laughed. "Why would you do that?"

Emma leaned back against the couch. "I'm tired of sitting around. I want to help."

Regina lifted her hand up but Emma interrupted. "No! Don't, you need to save you strength."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, let me fix you foot. It'll help us find Henry faster."

Emma thought about that for a second, Emma put her hand over her foot and began to stand up.

"Emma? What are you doing?" Killian asked standing up next to Emma.

Emma stood up completely and started to walk. "I can walk!" Emma turned to Killian. "I did it! I used my magic!"

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her quickly. "That's amazing."

Regina looked confused, "How-"

The door slammed open.

The Heroes looked at the door.

"Welcome friends!" Arthur said walking up to the heroes.

Anger overtook Emma. She pulled away from Killian and glared at Arthur. "What are you doing here?"

Killian put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Calm down, Swan. He's changed remember?" Killian turned Emma around so she was facing him, "Without him I wouldn't have gotten back home, back home to you." Killian smiled.

Emma sighed. "But have you forgotten everything he did to us? He put my parents under a spell! He kidnapped my family and you! He made Merlin almost kill my mom! We can't trust him!"

Killian nodded. "Yes, Emma. He did do all those things, but he's changed. Just like me and Regina, he changed for the better."

Emma shook her head, "But he's not you, or Regina! You didn't do all those horrible things he did!"

Regina stepped in. "You're right. He didn't, but I did a lot worse then Arthur did, and you guys forgave me."

Emma looked at Regina then at the ground. "How do you know he's changed?" Emma looked at Killian.

Killian smiled. "He helped me get back to you, love."

Emma smiled then looked at Arthur and glared at him. "If you do anything, and I mean anything, that hurts my family, then you won't be King any more."

Arthur smiled. "Ok then. I guess that means I've been forgiven?"

Emma shook her head. "Heck no! After what you did, you think I would forgive you? No, I will never forget the pain you put me and my family through."

Killian put his hand on Emma's shoulder, calming her down a little bit more.

Arthur smiled. "So why are you guys here?"

"Our son was taken," Emma explained.

Arthur looked confused and pointed at Emma and Killian . "Our? I didn't know, are you two married?"

Emma blushed, "No, no, no. My son and Regina's adopted son."

Killian nodded. "What she said."

Emma laughed. Did it really look like Emma and Killian were married?

Emma must have been staring off into space for a while cause Killian asked. "Emma, you alright?"

It took Emma a moment to answer, "Uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." Emma looked at Killian. "I'm fine."

Killian didn't looked so convinced. He looked at Arthur and then at Regina, "Excuse us for a moment." Killian took Emma's hand and walked into the kitchen, where no one could hear them. "What's wrong love? You can trust me."

Emma looked into Killian's eyes. "It's just." Emma looked at Killian, he nodded. Emma continued and looked down. "Just, what Arthur said about us being, uh, you know, being, uh, married, and him thinking Henry was _our_ son."

Killian sighed. "You were thinking about our future together."

Emma nodded, but didn't look up. "Yeah, but I know we can't have that kind of future unless… unless we get out of here."

Killian smiled. He wanted a future with Emma. "Then let's save your boy and get out of here."

Emma smiled just a little and looked at Killian. Killian smiled back and kissed her.

As they pulled away Emma said, "Yeah, let's go."

The two of them walked back to the living room, hand in hand.

Regina looked at Emma when Killian and Emma walked in. "You okay, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." Emma looked at Killian then back at Regina. "Let's go save Henry."

Regina nodded.

"How are you going to save Henry?" Arthur asked.

"Well we have sleeping powder," Emma explained.

"To knock Cruella out?" Arthur guessed.

Regina shook her head. "No. The sleeping powder is for Cruella's guards. Cruella can't hurt anyone. I want to see her face when she realizes she won't ever get a happy ending."

Arthur smiled. "Well, good for you. All I can say is good luck and when you need a way out of this place, come to my office."

Emma nodded. "Thank you." Emma didn't think she would ever say those words to Arthur.

Arthur smiled, "Your welcome." Arthur stood up and walked out the door.

"So, you've forgiven Arthur?" Regina asked.

Emma glared at Regina. "Never. I can never forgive him. He caused us and my family so much pain." Emma shook her head. "I just can't."  
Regina's smiled faded. "You forgave me after all I did."

Emma smiled. "That's because I know you changed. I don't know about Arthur."

"Emma," Killian began. Emma looked at him. Killian continued. "Regina's right. You forgave her, and you forgave me. If you can forgive us, then you can forgive Arthur."

Emma shook her head. "We don't have time for this. We need to get Henry, and get the heck out of the Underworld."

Killian was about to protest, but Regina cut him off. "Emma's right. Now that you have your magic back, we can go save Henry and get the heck out of here even faster than before."

Emma nodded and the heroes headed towards Regina's office.


	9. Choose

**Hey everyone! I hope you had an amazing weekend! The Once episode was AWESOME and I really hope you all watched it. I am sad that yesterday's episode was the last episode with Jennifer Morrison, Jared Gilmore, Emilie de Raven, Josh Dallas, Ginnifer Goodwin, and Rebecca Mader. I really wish they were all staying. I REALLY wish Jennifer Morrison was staying. I was a little disappointed with the lack of Captain Swan last night. We still had some, but not a whole lot.**

 **Anyways! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 _Chapter Nine_

 **Choose**

"Let me go," Henry demanded.

Cruella rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut up already. I'm not going to let you go until I switch places with your mother."

Henry stepped back. "W-what? My mom?"

Cruella let out a small laugh and smiled. "Oh yes, darling. Did you really think I would switch places with you? No, no. Your mother killed me, I want her to stay here while I go up above. I want her to know that while she's stuck down here, I'm terrorizing her family."

Henry shook his head. "You can't do that."

"Well it's only fair, darling. After what she did to me."

Henry started to run towards the door, but when he ran out someone grabbed him and pulled him back into the office.

"Let me go!" Henry yelled.

The person dragged Henry over to a chair and pushed him onto it. Then the person left.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Oh, no one." Cruella walked over to Henry. "You are never going to get out of here unless-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you told me already."

"Oh but I didn't finish. You see, if your mother refuses to stay down her, then well, I'm keeping you here."

"You can't. My moms will save me."

* * *

"We have to hurry," Emma said running up the stairs to Regina's office.

"Aye, love." Killian agreed.

The heroes reached the hallway before Regina's office and stopped.

"Ok, so Guyliner, you have the sleeping powder?" Regina asked.

Killian nodded.

"Ok so, you are going to go out first and throw the powder on the guards, then me and Emma will go in while you stay here." Regina explained.

Emma and Killian nodded.

"Ok let's go then." Regina said.

Killian looked at Emma. "Be careful, love."

Emma smiled. "You to, Killian."

Regina walked down the hall, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

Killian kissed Emma, quickly. "Now, let's go save your boy and get back home."

Emma smiled. "Ok Killian. Let's go."

The two of them walked over to Regina, hand in hand.

Regina looked at Killian. "Go."

Killian nodded and smiled at Emma as he grabbed the sleeping powder from his pocket. He walked into the room before the office and the guards immediately looked at him.

"Hello." Killian said as he uncapped the powder and threw at the two guards.

Emma and Regina rushed in.

"Nice job, Guyliner," Regina commented.

Emma smiled at him, "Thank you, Killian."

Killian nodded. "We can celebrate later, now go save your boy.

Emma smiled and turned towards Regina. The two walked into the office.

* * *

David paced back in forth.

"David, they are fine," Snow tried to reassure him.

David looked at her and smiled. He walked over to Snow and put his hands on her shoulders, "I know. I just, I wish I could've gone with them. What if they need help. Or what if Emma needs help on keeping Killian and Regina from fighting. Or-"

"Charming," Snow interrupted. "They are going to be ok."

David nodded.

There was a knock at the door. David went to the door and opened it. "Gold. What do you want?"

Snow put down Neal in his crib and walked over to Charming.

"I need to know what that flash was," Gold explained.

"Why?" Snow asked.

"I need to know if Belle's in danger," Gold said.

"Why would knowing what the flash was help you with that?" David asked.

"Because the flash was magic, strong magic. I need to know why it came."

"Well, unfortunately. We don't have the answer," David said. "All we know is that it came from the Underworld."

"The Underworld. Tell me, where are Regina and Ms. Swan?" Gold asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Snow demanded.

"So they can help me figure out what the dang flash was!" Gold raised his voice.

David looked at Snow. Snow nodded. David began to say, "They went to the Underworld with Hook to save Henry from Cruella."

"Cruella, I should've known." Gold turned around and left.

David looked at Snow with a worried look and then went to the door and yelled, "Gold! Are they in danger? Gold!"

* * *

"Cruella," Regina said as Emma and her walked in.

Cruella and Henry turned and looked at them. "Mom! Mom!"

Emma smiled, "Henry!" Emma ran over to him, but Cruella stood in the way. "Move."

Cruella shook her head. "No."  
"Emma," Regina said. Emma walked back over to Regina. Regina looked at Cruella. "Let him go."

"Oh that's the plan darling," Cruella explained. "Henry, why don't you tell your mother's what I told you."

Regina and Emma looked at Henry. Henry looked at them. "She said she would let me go on one condition."

"What is it? We'll do it," Emma said quickly.

Henry shook his head, "No, you can't."

Regina looked confused. "I don't understand Henry. What does she want?"

Henry took a deep breathe. "She wants to switch places with you mom." Henry looked at Emma.

Emma looked down.

"Come on Savior. Choose. Either switch places with me and the rest of your family can go back up, or refuse and Henry stays with me," Cruella explained.

"Mom, please go. Leave me. You deserve a happy ending. Go with Hook. Go home." Henry begged.

Emma looked at Henry. "Henry, do you really think Killian is my only happy ending? He is part of it, yes, but so are you. I couldn't live with myself if I left you here."

"Mom-"

"How can you stop us?" Regina interrupted.

Cruella smiled. "I have my ways."

The Blind Witch walked out of the shadows and stood next to Cruella. "You aren't the only one with magic, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You think you can beat me?"

The witch nodded. "When Hades died, his power was transferred here and I found it. I absorbed it. I am now one of the most powerful beings in the Underworld."

"We'll see about that," Regina looked at Emma and she nodded. Regina threw a fireball at the Blind Witch while Emma ran over to Henry.

"Don't," Cruella warned.

Emma waved her hand and Cruella hit the wall. Emma teleported herself and Henry out to the hallway where Killian was.

"Killian, I need you to do something," Emma explained quickly.

"What, love?" Killian asked.

Emma took a deep breathe. "Take Henry and go."

"What? Emma, no," Killian argued.

"Mom-"

Emma turned to Henry, "Go with Killian and tell him what's happening. He'll keep you safe."

"Mom," Henry began.

"No, Henry. Go with Killian."

Henry nodded.

Emma turned towards Killian. "Go to Arthur. Tell him you need to get home. When he gives you a way home, take Henry and go and tell my parents I'll be home soon."

"Swan, I'm not leaving you here," Killian argued.

Emma held back tears, "You have to. Take Henry and go. Please."

Killian nodded and kissed Emma, Emma kissed him right back. As they pulled away Killian sighed. "Alright, love. I'll go, but if you're not back soon I'm coming back down."

Emma shook her head. "I need you to stay in Storybrooke and take care of Henry."

Killian sighed. "Ok, Swan. I'll take your boy and I'll keep him safe."

Emma smiled. "Thank you Killian." Emma turned to Henry and hugged him, "Be careful, kid. Listen to Killian, he'll keep you safe."

Henry nodded, "I will, mom."

They pulled away. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Henry smiled, "Me too."

Emma smiled. "Ok, go." Emma looked at Killian and Killian nodded. Emma continued, "I- I love both of you, now go."

Killian smiled. "We love you as well."

With that Emma watched Killian take Henry to safety. A tear rolled down Emma's cheek as she went back into the office.

When she walked in she saw something horrible. "Regina!"

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just had to do it. I will update next Monday! Please review!**


	10. Back to Storybrooke

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have had an amazing weekend! Happy Memorial Day to my U.S. readers!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! I really, really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own any of these characters, just the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 _Chapter Ten_

 **Back to Storybrooke**

"Hurry Henry!" Killian said. Henry was falling behind.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Henry asked catching up to Killian.

"Your mother asked me to keep you safe, that means that there must be something dangerous here. So I'm going to get you home as soon as possible," Killian explained.

"How much longer?" Henry asked.

"We're here," Killian said. He slowed to a stop. They entered Arthur's office, which was the same as Hades old office/ lair.

"Arthur!" Killian yelled.

"Hello?" Arthur asked.

Killian and Henry turned a corner and saw Arthur.

"Oh, you guys. So I suppose you need a ride home?" Arthur guessed.

Killian nodded, "As soon as possible."

Arthur looked around, "Where is everyone else?"

Henry looked down and Killian patted him on the back. "They're held up at the moment, fighting the Blind Witch. So I'm taking the lad home."

Arthur looked surprise. "And you're just going to leave them here? That's not like you."

Killian shook his head. "The lad needs to be safe, Emma wants him safe," Killian looked at Henry. "And so do I."

Henry smiled. "And she wants you safe, Hook. And so do I." Henry and Killian let out a small laugh.

Arthur smiled. "Ok then." Arthur waved his hand. "There is a boat waiting for you at the docks to take you home. I will find another way for the other two to get home."

Killian smiled, "Thank you, your majesty."  
Henry nodded, "I never thought I would say this to you, but thank you."

Arthur laughed. "You're just like your mother, stubborn."

They laughed, and with that, Henry and Killian went to the docks.

* * *

"What do you think Gold meant?" David asked Snow. The two were sitting at the table.

Snow shook her head. "I don't know." Snow glanced at David and saw the worry in his eyes. "But don't worry. I'm sure that they are ok."

David nodded.

There was a knock at the door.

David stood up and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Grandpa!" Henry yelled as he hugged David.

"Henry?" David asked then he realized what was happening. His family had come home. "Henry! You're okay!"

Henry smiled.

Killian and Henry walked in.

"Henry!" Snow exclaimed. She hugged Henry. She then saw Killian. "Hook!" Snow hugged KIllian, which surprised him, because Emma was usually the only one who ever hugged him.

David looked around, confused. "Where's Emma and Regina?"

Killian looked down as Henry looked at him. Killian then looked back up at David. "They're still in the Underworld."

"What?!" David raised his voice. "Why did you leave them? Why did you leave _Emma_?"

"David," Snow said calmly. "Calm down."

"How can I be calm when-" David looked at Killian and realized that Killian didn't want to leave Emma, he had to.

"Grandpa, calm down. It's fine," Henry explained.

David looked at him, "Why did you guys leave Emma?"

Killian got angry. David had no right to be mad at Henry. "We didn't have a choice, mate! If we stayed Henry would've been killed! Do you want that?"

"Hook," Henry said.

"No, Henry. Your grandfather needs to know that not everything is about him."

David turned to Killian. "You think I'm thinking about myself? I'm worried about Emma! Not you or Henry! You two aren't important! I care about Emma." David stopped realizing what he just said. He looked at Henry who had his head down. "Henry, I didn't-"

Henry looked up, "No, I know what you meant. You only care about my mom, not anyone else. It's fine. My mom didn't want me either at first, but at least she does now!" Henry held back tears as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Henry!" David called but Henry kept walking. Henry left.

David turned to Killian. "Hook-"

Killian held up his hand for silence. "No, don't. I know that Emma is important to you. I don't care if you don't like me, but you are not allowed to talk to Henry that way." With that Killian left. Leaving David and snow in silence other than Neal's snoring.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma ran up to her then looked at the Blind Witch. "What did you do?"

Regina was lying on the floor, unconscious with a cut in her forehead that was bleeding non-stop.

"She wouldn't admit that I won," The Blind Witch simply said.

Emma waved her hand over Regina's head and it healed. Regina sat up and rubbed her head, "What happened?"

The Blind Witch smirked. "You were weak, Regina."

Regina stood up and tried to create a fireball in her hand, but it flickered out. "What the heck? Why isn't it working?"

The witch laughed, "You have to give it time to heal." The Blind Witch waved her hand and Regina flew and hit the wall, again.

"Regina!" Emma yelled. She turned to the Blind Witch. "Why do you want us here?"

"Well, Cruella said that she only needed one person to stay. Well, I need two people to stay. One for me and one for Cruella." The witch explained.

Emma shook her head, "We'll stop you. Evil never wins."

"Yes, you're right, but have you ever thought that you were the evil one? Because of you Henry was kidnapped, because of you Henry and Hook had to leave you and Regina, because of you Regina is stuck down here away from her son."

Emma was angry. "He's not just her son!"

"Oh, is that so?" The witch turned to Cruella. "Let's go."

"No!" Emma screamed, but the witches were already gone.

* * *

"Henry," Killian said following him down the stairs. "Henry."

Henry kept walking. "What?"

Killian caught up to Henry and stood in front of him. "Henry, I know you miss your mothers."

Henry looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "You're right! I do miss them, and I wish we didn't leave them because now Grandpa hates us!"

Killian shook his head. "He doesn't hate you lad, he probably hates me, but I know he doesn't hate you."

"How do you know that?"

Killian let out a small laugh, "Because you're his grandson, his only one. He doesn't hate you."

"Henry!" A familiar voice called. Killian and Henry looked at the stairs. "Henry!"

It was David. Henry began to walk away. "Henry!"

Killian grabbed David's arm. "Don't. Let the lad have time to himself."

David pulled his arm away. "How do you know him so well?"

Killian narrowed his eyes. "Because I spend more time with him than his own Grandfather does!"

"That's because you're like a father to him, Hook!" David argued.

"That's because that's what's going to happen!"

David stepped back. "What?"

Killian looked down, "Nothing." He started to walk away.

"Hook, what did you mean?"

"Nothing!" Killian walked off to find Henry.

"Regina!" Emma ran over to her. "Regina wake up! Henry and Killian are in danger!"

Regina just lay there, passed out.

"Regina! Wake up! We need to get back to Storybrooke!" Emma then had an idea. She waved her hand the two heroes disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They teleported to Arthur's office.

"What the...?" Arthur asked.

"Arthur! Are Cruella and The Blind Witch gone?" Emma yelled.

Arthur nodded. "But they didn't switch places with you. They figured out that you could just go, but they thought that they could stay up there forever, which they can't."

Emma sighed. "Thank goodness! Now, can you send me and Regina back to Storybrooke?"

Arthur nodded,"It was nice seeing you."

"You to, I guess. And Arthur, I forgive you."

Arthur smiled, "That's all I needed to hear." Arthur waved his hand, sending Regina and Emma back to Storybrooke.

 **So? What did you think? Please leave a review! I'll update next Monday! :)**


	11. Welcome Home

**Hey readers! Here's another chapter for Our Last Goodbyes! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has review, followed, and Favorited this fan fiction.**

 **I don't own any of these characters**

 _Chapter Eleven_

 **Welcome Home**

Emma appeared in her living room. Regina lied on the floor, while Emma was standing.

Emma barely had time to figure out where she was because her son came running up to her and hugged her.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. "You're back!"

Emma smiled and hugged Henry back, "Yeah kid, I am."

Emma pulled away and looked at Henry. "Did you get back safely?"

Henry nodded. "We had no problems."

Emma smiled. "Good, I'm so glad you're ok." Emma pulled him in for another hug. "So, where is the rest of our family?" Emma said pulling away.

"Grandma, Grandpa and Neal are at the loft, and I think Hook is out in the garage," Henry said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Emma looked at him with a worried look, "Henry, are you ok?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Emma shook her head, "No… you're not. What happened?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it, Hook will tell you is you ask, probably." Henry then saw Regina on the floor. "Mom!"

Emma looked at Henry. "What?"

Henry pointed at Regina, "What happened to my other mom?"

Emma smiled, "Oh, she just got thrown against a wall and blacked out, she'll be ok."

"Okay?" Henry asked.

Emma laughed. "If Cruella can get thrown against a wall and be ok, I think your mom will be to."

Henry let out a sigh of relief.

Emma looked at the back door then back at Henry, "Well, if you don't mind. I'm going to go see Killian."

Henry smiled. "Go ahead. I'll call Grandma and tell her to come over."

Emma smiled. "Thanks Henry." Emma turned and went out to the garage.

As she walked down the stairs she saw the shed door open. Emma smiled and continued to walk towards the shed.

She went to the door and stood there and saw Killian, Emma smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

Killian turned and saw Emma. He smiled and rushed over and hugged her. "Emma, you're back!"

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. Killian looked down and leaned closer and kissed his true love.

Emma smiled again as they pulled apart, Killian still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah, I'm back." Emma's expression turned serious. "Killian?"

Killian looked at Emma with a worried look, "Yes Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma looked down then back up at Killian. "Henry, something's bothering him. He told me you would tell me."

Killian looked away, "Aw, that. I was hoping I wasn't going to be the one who had to tell you."

Emma looked confused, "Tell me what?"

Killian pulled away and took Emma's hand. He guided her to a bench outside. "You see, your father wasn't necessarily happy with me," Killian paused and looked into Emma's eyes. "Or Henry when he found out we left the Underworld without you, love."

Emma looked down. "What did he say?"

Killian took a deep breath. "Well, love. He got angry with your lad and I."

Emma looked up at him. "What did he say to you?"

Killian smiled, "Oh, I'm not worried about what he said to me. I got angry at what he said to your lad."

Emma frowned. "What did he say to Henry?"

"That's about the third time you've asked me that, Swan."

"Because I want to know." Emma smiled.

Killian smiled. "Alright Swan, I'll tell you."

Emma smiled bigger. "Good."

Killian looked down then back at Emma, "Well, your father was starting raise his voice at Henry and I, so Henry told him to calm down. I explained to him that we didn't want to leave you in the Underworld, but he was still angry." Killian sighed. "I finally told him that not everything was about him, then he said," Killian paused and looked at Emma. "He said that he was worried about you not Henry or me, he sad that Henry wasn't important, he said he only cared about you."

Emma sat there, looking down. "What did he say to you?"  
Killian sighed. "He said the same thing to me as he told Henry."

Emma looked at Killian. She put her hand on his cheek. "Well, he was wrong. You are important, maybe not to him, maybe not to anyone else, but you are important to me and Henry."

Killian smiled. "Thanks, love."

Emma smiled and looked at the house. "I need to go talk to Henry."

Killian nodded. "You go ahead." Killian looked at the shed. "I need to check on something."

Emma turned her head to the shed, "What?"

Killian smiled at Emma, "Nothing important, love."

Emma nodded slowly. "Mmmhmm."

Killian laughed. "Trust me, love."

Emma smiled. "I do." She got up and walked up the stairs. Killian watched her close the door, then he got up and went to the shed.

He walked to the back of the shed and picked up a small black velvet box and opened it. "Soon." He put the box in an old tool box and slid it on a high shelf that he knew Emma and Henry couldn't reach.

Killian went to the shed door and closed it and walked inside to see Emma and Henry talking in the couch.

"Henry, I'm sure David didn't mean it like that," Emma explained to Henry.

"Well, it still doesn't change the fact that he said it!" Henry argued. He stood up and started walking to the stairs.

"Henry where are you going?" Emma asked.

Henry turned around. "Upstairs." He continued to go up the stairs and Emma heard him slam his door.

Emma sighed.

Killian walked closer, "It's alright, love."

Emma stood up and looked at him. She saw that it was just Killian, so she sat back down. "No, it's not. It's going to take Henry a little while to forget what David said to him."

Killian sat down next to Emma. "But the lad will forgive him."

Emma smiled and turned to look at Killian. "What about you, Killian?"

"What about me, love?"

"Are you ok? Have you forgiven my dad?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. I know he was just under a lot of stress."

Emma smiled and put her forehead on his. "Thank you."

* * *

"David," Snow said walking into the kitchen. "Emma's back!"

David looked up at her, "She's back? Well let's go!"

Snow smiled. "She's at her house, with Hook and Henry."

David paused for a moment. "Ok, that's fine. Let's go."

Snow picked up Neal, and the three of them headed towards Emma's place.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Emma looked at Killian.

"Who's that?" Killian asked.

Emma sighed. "My parents. Henry invited them."

Killian looked surprised.

Emma smiled. "Well he texted my mom." Emma stood up and opened the door.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed hugging Emma. "You're ok!"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, mom, I am, but maybe we should get inside first."

Snow laughed. "Ok, than."

David and Snow walked inside.

David gave Emma a hug and then saw Killian. "Hook-"

Killian put his hand up for silence, "No, it's fine. You were under a lot of stress, I get it."

David patted Killian on the shoulder, "Thanks, man."

Killian nodded and turned to Emma who looked angry.

"Emma," Killian began. "We talked about this. I'm fine. Your lad will be fine, too."

Killian walked over to Emma and stood in front of her.

Emma sighed. Killian took her hand and they walked over to the kitchen where no one else could hear them.

"Emma what's wrong?" Killian asked even though he already knew the answer.

Emma looked at him. "Do I really need to say it?"

Killian nodded.

Emma sighed. "Fine. It's just, David has always been kind to Henry and he always supported me, he told me he would try not to be to 'overprotective' when it came to me, but he still is, and he was rude to you and-"

"Hey, don't worry about me," Killian said putting his hand on Emma's cheek.

Emma smiled up at him. "How can I not?"

Killian smiled as well. "Just know that there's one thing I'm good at."

Emma tilted her head, "What?"

"Surviving."

Emma laughed, "I know, I know. I just… I don't want you to get hurt."

Killian smiled bigger, "I won't, love. I'll be fine."

Emma smiled and Killian leaned in and gave Emma a quick kiss before they went back out and joined David and Snow.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asked as Emma and Killian walked back in.

Emma looked at the spot where Emma had left Regina. "I don't know." Emma went to the staircase and walked up. "Henry!"

Emma walked into Henry's room. "Henry."

Henry looked up, "Yeah?"

Emma paused. "What the?"

Regina was awake and talking to Henry.

"How?" Emma pointed to Regina.

Henry smiled. "I might know something that heals people, and gods, and demigods."

"What?"

"Ambrosia," Henry explained.

"Wasn't that what was in the Underworld?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yeah."

"How did you get it?" Emma asked.

"When Hades came to Storybrooke, he brought some, and Grandpa stole it from him." Henry explained.

Emma stepped back. "Grandpa? As in David?"

Henry shook his head. "My other grandpa."

Emma took a breathe. "Oh, ok."

"So what did you need?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at Regina. "Well you weren't down there, so I came up here to ask Henry where you were."

Regina nodded.

Emma looked at Henry. "My parents are here."

Henry looked down.

Regina stood up. "I'm going to go talk to the Charmings, you guys can talk. I'll send Guyliner up here."

Emma nodded. "Thank you."

Regina walked down stairs.

 **So? What did you think? Please let me know in a review! I will update next Monday! :)**


	12. Apology

**So I decided to post a new chapter today because I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if David seemed out of character the past two chapters, I really am. I was just trying to keep things in the story interesting. And David was stressed out and I feel like being stressed out sort of justifies it when people get out of character. It has happened a few times in the show, and I understand why it happens. I am really sorry if it offended anyone, I was never trying to offend anyone. I really appreciate you all telling me what you think and how I can make the story better, but please, please, please try not to be to rude, not just on my story, but on other stories as well. I think that it is perfectly fine to tell people what you think about their fanfiction, but, again, please don't be rude. I understand that not everyone is going to like my fan fiction and I am completely fine with that, I just don't want to be put down because you don't enjoy my writing. And I am sorry if this offended any of you. And I am not accusing anyone of this, I just wanted to put it out there that I am sorry.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this fan fiction. I really appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any of these characters. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 _Chapter Twelve_

 **Apology**

Emma sat down next to Henry. "Henry, David is really sorry. I was mad at him to, for what he said to you and Killian-"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Emma and Henry looked up.

"Dad?" Emma asked. "I thought-"

David walked in, "I know, Hook sent me up to talk to you two."

Henry looked down, "I don't want to talk to you."

Emma looked at Henry. "Henry. Don't say that."

"Oh, Emma. It's fine. If I were him I wouldn't want to either," David explained.

Emma sighed.  
David sat next to Henry. "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just under a lot of stress."

Henry didn't look up. "I don't care if you yell at me, I got upset because of what you said."

David nodded. "I know, and I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings."

Henry looked at him. "I know, I just couldn't believe what you said, and between my moms being in the Underworld and Robin's death… I just couldn't take it anymore."

David gave Henry a weak smile. "I know Henry." David hugged Henry, Henry hugged him back.

"So… am I forgiven?" David asked hesitantly.

Henry shrugged. "Sure."

Emma and David laughed.

"Well, I'm happy about that," Emma agreed.

David nodded. "So am I."

Emma smiled. "Well we should go downstairs and defeat the next crisis."

David laughed. "Yeah let's go."

The three stood up and walked downstairs.

* * *

"He said what?" Regina shouted.

Killian put his hand up. "Calm down, it's fine."

"What's going on?" Emma asked walking down the stairs.

Regina turned and looked at the stairs.

Emma went and stood next to Killian, Henry went too, and David went and stood by Snow.

Regina turned to David. "What did you say to my son?"

David rolled his eyes, "Everything's fine now."

"What did you say to him?"

"Mom!" Henry interrupted. "It's fine."

Regina looked at him. "Are you ok?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. It's fine. We took care of everything."

Regina nodded. "Ok, good."

Snow looked out the window. "Well it's getting late, Neal needs to go to bed. So we better get going."

David nodded in agreement.

Regina nodded as well. "I better get going to." Regina gave Henry a hug. "Be safe Henry."

Henry rolled his eyes, "I will be."

"He'll be safe with me," Emma said.

Regina nodded and Snow, David, Neal and Regina left.

Emma turned to Killian. "Thank you."

Killian looked surprised. "For what? What did I do?"

Emma laughed. "You sent my dad upstairs instead of you, now Henry and my dad are good old buddies again."

Killian laughed and patted Henry on the back. "Well that's good to hear."

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

Emma smiled. "Well, it's been a long day."

Henry nodded. "I know, I know. Time for bed."

Emma nodded and pulled Henry in for a hug. "Goodnight."

Henry smiled and walked up stairs.

* * *

"Henry," Emma said shaking him.

Henry woke. "What?" Henry looked at his clock. "It's Saturday."

Emma nodded. "Killian's taking you sailing."

Henry rubbed his eyes, "It's only 7:00."

Emma smiled. "Killian wanted me to wake you up at 6:00, so you're welcome."

"Thanks, I guess," Henry sat up.

Emma stood up. "Be down in 5 minutes." Emma left to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello lad," Killian said to Henry as he walked down the stairs.

Henrygroaned, "Hi."

Emma turned to Henry, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Henry explained sitting in a seat.

Killian laughed and patted Henry on the back. "Well, captains get up bright and early."

Henry looked at the food in front of him, "I'm not a captain, I'm a writer."

"Henry," Emma began. "Be nice."

Killian looked at Emma, "It's alright, Swan." He looked back at Henry, "We're going to have fun today."

Emma smiled, "Well, then you better eat up so you can get out."

Henry, Killian, and Emma ate their breakfast.

* * *

"Remind me again why we are doing this when we have a crisis," Henry said to Killian as they walked aboard the Jolly Roger.

Killian stopped in his tracks. He has never lied Henry more than once, but this was to protect him. "Do I really need an excuse to take my favorite lad sailing?"

Henry looked at Killian, "Lad? I'm not your kid."

Killian nodded. Killian didn't know what to say. Henry just sort of rejected him. "I know."

Henry looked down. "Sorry, Hook. I mean-"

"It's ok, lad. I know what you meant. I'm not your father, and I never will be. I can never replace Baelfire, or, uh… Neal; but I want to be the closest thing to a father you have Henry. Is that better?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, but you don't need to say that every time you want to call me 'your lad'."

Killian smiled he squeezed Henry's shoulder. "Alright, lad. Are you ready to set sail?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I am"

* * *

"Why did you let the pirate take my son sailing?" Regina demanded.

Emma, Regina, Snow, and David were at the loft.

"Regina, Killian cares for Henry, he'll be safe," Emma explained.

Regina glared at Emma, "Why did you let him take Henry sailing in the middle of a crisis?"

"So that Henry would be safe," Emma explained. "I didn't want Henry here when we start to fight the Blind Witch and Cruella."

Regina nodded. "Alright, Miss. Swan, let's go defeat the crisis."

Emma nodded as well, "Any idea how?"

Regina shook her head, "Well, we could just call the Fury back to take them back to the Underworld."

Snow shook her head, "But that required an unpaid price of magic."

Regina nodded. "We can't do that."

Emma shook her head. "Yes, we can."

They all looked at Emma.

"Emma," Snow began. "What are you thinking?"

Emma looked at her. "How did you save Robin when the Fury came the first time?"

Regina looked away.

Snow cautiously began explaining, "Well, Regina was sacrificing herself for him, then your father, Leroy, Arthur, and I joined in and it was too much, and the fury was blasted back to the Underworld."

Regina looked down, "Excuse me for a moment." Regina walked into her kitchen.

Snow sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

David grabbed her arm. "No, let her have some time to herself."

Snow nodded. "Alright, Charming." Snow turned to Emma, "What are you planning?"

Emma looked at her. "The unpaid price of magic. The Blind Witch and Cruella used magic when they came here, so we can use it to send them right back."

Snow shook her head. "But it took the Fury six weeks to come and collect the unpaid price, we don't have that long."

Emma nodded. "Then we'll have to have the Fury come sooner."

* * *

"Hook!" Henry called from below deck.

Killian came rushing down the steps. "What is it, lad?"

Henry laughed. "Where is the food?'

Killian calmed down. "There is only pirates food here: Fish and fruit."

Henry groaned. "Why don't you have cookies or chocolate?"

Killian looked confused. "What now?"

Henry laughed. "I'll show you when we get home." Henry patted Killian on the shoulder. "Speaking of which, when are we going to go home?"

"Oh that, your mother just called, she wants us to come home, so let's go."

Henry nodded and the two went up deck to sail home.

* * *

Emma stood at the docks watching the sunset as she waited for her son and the man she loved to come back.

 _Killian was right,_ Emma thought. _The sea is calming._

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound that sounded like: _mom._

Emma looked up to see the Jolly Roger sailing into port.

"Mom!" Emma heard Henry call from the ship. He waved his hand.

Emma waved back. "Hurry up!"

As soon as the boat was close enough to the docks, Henry ran off and gave Emma a hug.

"Whoa, kid. Are you really that desperate to get away from Killian?" Emma laughed.

Henry laughed as Killian came up and stood next to Henry.

Emma reached her arm towards Killian and Killian pulled Emma is for a hug.

Henry shook his head, "I just got tired of fish and fruit."

They all laughed.

"Well let's go eat then," Emma explained.

Killian could tell something was wrong. "Henry, you meet us at your mother's yellow contraption."

Henry nodded, "Ok, and it's called a car."

Killian smiled and Henry left to the car.

As soon as Henry was out of hearing distance Killian turned to Emma. "What's wrong?"

Emma looked at him. "Nothing, really. I just had a long day."

Killian pulled Emma in for another hug. "Did you figure out how to defeat the witches?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. You know how the Fury almost dragged Robin to the Underworld?"

Killian pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes. "Aye."

"Well, I'm hoping that a Fury will come drag Cruella and The Blind Witch back to the underworld."

"Hoping?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Killian smiled. "Ok, Swan. I'll have hope as well. Now let's go home."

Emma smiled. The two walked towards Emma's car and headed home.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update again on Monday!**


	13. Run Away

**Hi! I hope you all liked the early chapter that I posted a few days ago! I wanted to let you all know that I'm going on vacation on Sunday and I will be gone for about 2 weeks. I won't be able to post any chapters while I'm away. I'm so sorry! But when I get back, I will post all the chapters that I missed posting because I was away!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **Run Away**

"Why can't I come?" Henry complained.

"Because I want you to be safe, Henry," Emma explained while washing the dishes. "So that means, you need to go to school."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Emma nodded. "Exactly, you'll be fine at school."

Henry shook his head, "That's not what I meant."

Killian walked down the stairs, "What's not what you meant?"

Emma and Henry looked at Killian.

"Killian," Emma began. "Please explain to Henry that the safest place for him right now is school."

Killian laughed. "Lad-"

"I don't care," Henry said. "I know what you're gonna say, but I don't care." Henry stomped over to the stairs and stopped and turned around. "And you can't tell me what to do, Hook! You're not my father!"

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

Henry rolled his eyes and stomped upstairs.

Emma sighed and went back to cleaning dishes.

Killian walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead. "Morning, love."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, it's been a long morning."

"Why is that Swan?"

Emma looked at the stairs, "Henry. He's been arguing that he shouldn't go to school."

Killian smiled. "Well, that's all part of being a mother, Swan."

Emma turned to face Killian, she leaned against the counter. "How would you know?"

Killian smiled. "Well, Henry's been like a son to me, these past few years."

Emma smiled. "Really?"

Killian nodded. "Yes, love."

"Well, you've been like a father to him," Emma explained.

Killian shook his head. "You heard the lad, I'm not his father."

Emma smiled. "That doesn't mean you haven't been like one to him."

Killian smiled and gave Emma a quick kiss. "I hope your right, Swan."

* * *

"Henry?" Violet asked as Henry came out of the bus.

"Hey, Violet," Henry said.

"I thought you would be helping your mom or something," Violet explained.

Henry shook his head. "I thought so to, but my mom, both of the, and Hook, think I should go to school so I'll be safe."

Violet smiled and took Henry's hand, "At least we're together."

Henry smiled and kissed Violet's cheek. "Yeah."

"Henry?"

Henry looked up and saw his grandmother walking towards him. "Yeah?"

Snow came over and stood in front of Henry and Violet. "I thought you would be helping Emma."

Henry shook his head. "No, my moms and apparently my father, wanted me to come to school."

Snow looked confused, "Father?"

"Hook."

Snow's eyes widened. "Hook? Father? Your father?"

Henry laughed. "No, grandma. Hook is acting like my father, and my mom is acting like he is my father."

Snow looked disappointed. "Henry, Emma loves Hook and she would love it if you loved him to. You've been like a son to Hook."

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I know, and I guess Hook's been like a father to me to." Henry smiled. "Don't tell him I said that."

Snow laughed, "I won't." Snow looked at her watch. "It's time to go in."

Henry nodded and the three walked inside the school.

* * *

"So that's the plan? Hope?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "It's the only plan we have so far."

Regina let out a small laugh. "That's stupid!"

"Why? Why is it you can't have a little hope, your majesty?" Killian argued.

Emma squeezed Killian's hand, calming him down a little bit.

"Well, you wouldn't have hope if you've been what I've been through!" Regina yelled.

"Ok!" Emma yelled. "Guys, that's enough. When are you to going to stop fighting?"

Regina sighed. "We need a better plan."

"Why?" Killian demanded.

Regina glared at Killian, "Because Henry is here, in town, and I can't loose him to!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I can't. I can't lose him."

Emma frowned. "Regina, I know how you feel, we'll save him."

Regina shook her head. "You don't know. You have everything! You have your parents, Henry, and your pirate, and pretty much the whole town! If something happens to Henry, then I won't have anyone!"

Emma looked down then back at Regina. "Regina, that's not true. Well, yeah, the part about my family is, but you have more than Henry. You have Zelena, you have you niece, Robyn, you have you friends and this whole town behind you."

Regina smiled. "I wish." Regina stood up from her seat at Emma's table and left.

Emma sighed and looked down.

Killian looked over at her. "It'll be alright, Swan."

Emma smiled at him. "I hope so."

Killian smiled, but didn't say anything.

Emma tilted her head. "You ok, Killian?"

Killian looked at her and smiled. "Yes, love." Emma could tell he was lying. There was a look of sadness in his eyes.

Emma shook her head. "No. You're not."

Killain looked at her. "I'm fine, love. You don't need to worry about me."

Emma smiled just a little bit, but she quickly turned it back to a frown. "Killian, what's wrong? Is it what Henry said to you today?"

Killian looked away.

"It is," Emma concluded, "Killian it's ok, Henry was just irritated with me."

Killian shook his head, "I don't think so, love. Your father said he didn't like me, know your boy thinks I'm trying to replace his father."

"No he doesn't. He knows that you would never try to replace Neal."

Killian smiled down at her. "Aye, love. I hope you're right."

Emma smiled. "I am."

* * *

Henry, Violet and Snow walked to the class.

Henry stopped right in front of the door. "Grandma, can I use the restroom?" Henry wanted to sound as polite as possible. "Please."

Snow smiled and nodded, "Yes, you may."

Henry smiled and turned down the hall to the restrooms. Henry stopped when he got to a corner and looked back at the door to his classroom. No one was there.

"Yes," Henry said. Henry stood up straighter and ran to the back doors of the school.

Henry pushed the doors open and ran. He ran to the end of the field and climbed the fence that surrounded the back of the school. Thankfully, the fence wasn't taller than Henry.

Henry grabbed the top of the fence with his hand and pulled himself up. He got to the top and jumped onto the street. He looked around and sprinted towards the woods.

* * *

"Is Henry back yet?" Snow asked to her class.

Violet shook her head. "No, he is not."

Snow was beginning to worry. Henry had been gone for a long 15 minutes.

Snow smiled at her class. "Continue working, I need to go copy something." Snow grabbed a random piece of paper to make it look like she was going to copy something.

When she got out of the class she threw the paper away and went towards the bathrooms.

Once she got there she pull out her phone and called Emma.

 _Hello?_ Emma asked into her phone.

"Emma, something's wrong." Snow said.

 _What?_ Worry filled Emma's voice.

"It's Henry. He asked to use the bathroom and he went and he hasn't come back."

 _How long has he been gone?_

"I5 minutes."

Emma sighed. _I'll be there in a few minutes._ Emma hung up.

Snow sighed and went back to her class.

* * *

"What is it, Swan?" Killian asked Emma as she hung up her phone.

Emma looked at him and stood up. "It's Henry, he ran away from school." Emma stuffed her phone into her jacket pocket and grabbed her keys. "I'm gonna go find him."

Killian smiled. "Let's go."

"'Let's'?" Emma smiled.

Killian nodded. "Yeah."

Emma smiled and kissed Killian's cheek. With that the two headed towards the school.

* * *

Snow paced around in the hallway.

"Mrs. Nolan, it'll be okay," Violet explained.

Snow nodded. "I know."

"Mom," Emma said walking up to Snow with Killian behind her.

Snow turned. "Emma!" Snow hugged her.

Violet smiled. "I'll go back to class."

Emma smiled as she pulled away from her mother. Violet walked inside.

Emma's smile faded as she looked back at Snow. "Where do you think he went?"

Snow shook her head. "I don't know. Did something happen this morning?"

Killian looked down, Emma looked at him and took his hand. Emma turned back to her mother, "Yes, something happened."

"What?" Snow asked.

Emma sighed. "Henry didn't want to go to school, he wanted to help me and Killian find Cruella and The Blind Witch, but I said no."

Killian looked up. "So did I."

Snow looked at Killian. "That's what Henry was talking about."

Emma and Killian looked confused.

"What did Henry say?" Emma asked.

Snow sighed. "He said that his moms and apparently his father, wanted him to come to school."

Killian sighed. "I need to talk to your boy, Swan."

Emma looked at him cautiously. "Why?"

Killian laughed. "I won't hurt him, love."

"I know," Emma said with a smile.

"I need to talk to him about his father," Killian explained.

Emma nodded. She turned to Snow. "I think I know where he went."

Killian and Snow looked at her.

"Where?" Snow asked.

"Gold's cabin," Emma explained.

 **So? What did you think? Please let me know in a review! I will update in 2 weeks. :)**


	14. Cabin

**Hey everyone! I hope you all have had a good past two weeks! I had fun (but I still wrote fanfictions). I did PM some of you and read some fanfictions, but I only could do that at certain points on my trip because I didn't have wifi the entire time. I didn't update anything because I was using an I pad, not a computer.**

 **I'm going to update this story on Wednesday and Friday for this week only because i missed two updating dates.**

 **Thank you so much for all of you who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! I really appreciate it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 _Chapter Fourteen_

 **Cabin**

"Emma," Killian asked. "Where are you going?"

Emma opened her car door. "I'm going to get Henry."

Killian grabbed Emma's arm before she was able to get in her car. "Swan, wait."  
Emma looked at him. Her eyes were filled with anger and sadness and worry. "What?"

Killian sighed and loosened his grip on Emma's arm so she could get in her car, but she didn't. "We need to be careful."

Emma sighed. "I know, Killian. I just want to get Henry back as soon as possible. He's in a world of trouble."

Killian smiled. "Ok, love, but be calm and understanding."

"What is there to understand?" Emma argued. "Henry disobeyed me! He can't keep running off like this!"

Killian looked confused, "When has he ever ran away?"

"That's a long list, you sure you want to go there?" Emma asked jokingly.

Killian smiled, "Yes, I do."

Emma sighed. "Ok than. Henry ran away from home when he was ten. He ran away from Regina and came and found me, and I am so glad he did." Emma paused and looked at Killian. He had a wide smile across his face. Emma continued. "Now I'm going to skip ahead. Henry ran away in the Underworld. He ran away to the well so he could blow it up." Emma took a breath. "And many more after that and before."

Killian smiled. "Let's go get your lad."

Emma smiled. She kissed Killian's cheek and sat in her car. Killian went around and sat in the passenger's seat.

Emma started her car and drove towards the woods.

* * *

Henry ran through the woods, pushing branches away after they scratched against his face. He ran until he saw a bridge.

It was made out of wooden planks with wooden rails on the side. The bridge curved around a tree and went straight again.

Henry couldn't see the other end, but he guessed the cabin was on the other side.

Henry grabbed the rail and put his foot on the bridge, making sure it was stable. He then stepped on it completely. It was safe. Henry ran across the bridge and smiled when he saw a small wooden cabin.

There was a sign that said "NO TRESPASSING!" but Henry didn't care. He saw an old fashioned car with "De Vil" written on the license plate.

Henry smiled, "They're here."

He started walking towards the door.

* * *

Emma slammed on her breaks. She swung open her car door. "Henry!"

Killian got out next. He grabbed Emma's arm before she could run across the bridge, "Emma, wait. We need to be careful. If the witches have Henry, then they'll hear us coming. So we need to be quiet."

Emma shook her head. "I don't care if they hear us! I just want Henry back."

"I know, I know, but we have to be smart about this," Killian explained.

Emma nodded "Fine." She turned and ran across the bridge with Killian following.

* * *

Henry heard voices in the cabin, but he then heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and someone grabbed him.

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed.

"Henry!" Emma screamed. She hugged Henry tight. "Henry! You're okay! Thank goodness!"

Henry sighed. "Of course I'm safe."

Emma pulled away and put her hands on Henry's arms. "Henry, I can be worried about you. Can't I?"

"Yes, you can, but it gets annoying," Henry said while rolling his eyes.

"Henry," Killian said sternly.

Henry looked at Killian. "What?"

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

Emma smiled. "I'll be in the car. You two… come when you're ready." Emma walked back over to the car.

Henry sighed. "I wasn't in any danger in the first place."

Killian's look became more serious. "Yes, you were. Whether you want admit it or not."

Henry rolled his eyes. "See? This is what I'm talking about! You're not my father and you never will be! You can't tell me what to do!"

Killian stepped back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Henry-"

Henry sighed. "I'm done." Henry walked pass Killian and went to the car.

Killian stood there in shock. He stared at the cabin. He didn't know what he did to make Henry hate him so much.

He looked at one of the windows in the cabin and saw a bright green light flash.

Killian looked back at the car. "I should give them some time alone." Killian walked towards the cabin door.

* * *

Emma was listening to her music when Henry came and sat in the back. Emma turned the music off and turned around to face Henry. "How did things go, and where's Killian?"

Henry looked down, "Everything's fine, I guess."

Emma could tell he was lying. "What's wrong?"

Henry shook his head. "Nothing."

"Henry," Emma demanded. "What did you do?"

Henry shook his head again, "Nothing!"

"Henry! Don't yell!" Emma calmed her voice. "What happened? Where's Killian?"

Henry looked up. "You want to know? Fine! I told him he wasn't my father! I told him he would never be my father! He can't tell me what to do!"

Emma sat there. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She just turned around and sat in her seat, thinking about Henry and Killian.

"Mom," Henry began.

Emma shook her head. "No. It would be better if you just didn't talk right now."

Henry sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

Killian opened the cabin door and looked inside. He didn't see anything.

"That's strange," Killian said as he walked inside. Once he got in the candles inside were blown out and the door was slammed shut.

"Who's there?" Killian yelled. "What do you want?" Killian had so much confidence in his voice.

 _Killian Jones._ A voice said. _Or should I say Captain Hook?_

Killian couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?"

 _What do you think, Captain?_

"You're the Blind Witch, aren't you? Emma told me about you."

The voice laughed. _Of course she did. She tells you everything._

"Show yourself!" Killian demanded.

There was no reply, but a cloud of green smoke appeared in front of him.

Killian walked closer.

When the smoke cleared, a figure was standing there.

"I was right," Killian explained. "The Blind Witch."

The witch nodded. "Yes, Captain. You were right."

"What do you want?" Killian demanded.

"I want to stay here forever, and I need to switch places with someone."

Killian just stood there, he couldn't show any fear.

"Oh, don't worry! You won't be my replacement!" The Witch explained. "Emma Swan will be!"

Killian couldn't let that happened. He pushed The Blind Witch against the wall and held his hook to her throat. "You will not switch places with Emma!"

The Blind Witch laughed. "Oh, is that so? We'll see about that." With that the Blind Witch disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

Killian took a step back and shook his head. "I need to save Emma."

With that he headed towards the car.

* * *

Henry stared at the bridge through his window. He didn't know what to do. His thoughts were interrupted when he say a figure come across the bridge.

"Mom! It's Hook!" Henry explained.

Emma looked out the window. Yep, it was Killian alright. Emma opened her car door and stood up. She ran over to Killian and gave him a hug.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked.

Killian laughed. "I was in Gold's cabin."

Emma's smile suddenly faded. She pulled away from Killian. "Why were you in there?"

"I saw a green light come from it. So I went in."

"What was in there?"

"The Blind Witch."

Emma's eyes grew wider. "What? What did she do? Are you ok? Did she hurt you?"

Killian smiled and shook his head. "No, Swan. I'm fine, but I found out what she wants."

"What?" Emma asked even though she was pretty sure what the Witch wanted.

"She wants to switch places with you, love."

Emma looked down. "We need to get home."

Killian put his hand under Emma's chin and pulled it up so she was looking at him. "We need to find a way to save you."

Emma nodded. "Yes, I know. I can't let that witch stay up here any longer, but it's getting late."

Killian smiled and leaned down and kissed Emma quickly. "Let's go home."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was so fun to write, just like all the other chapters. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. And I will update on Wednesday! :)**


	15. Punishment

**Sorry, I didn't update on Wednesday and Friday like I said I would. My wifi was down since Monday afternoon. It wasn't fun. I wasn't able to read, write, or update any fan fictions. I will try and update tomorrow. I am going on a trip on Tuesday and won't be back until Friday. So I won't be able to catch up on updates next week. I will definitely update on Monday though.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

 **I don't own any of these characters.**

 _Chapter Fifteenth_

 **Punishment**

Once Emma pulled the car into the driveway and parked, Henry was out. He opened his door and sprinted inside.

Emma sighed. "Henry knows he's in trouble." Emma got out of the car and started walking inside, Killian followed.

Once they were inside, Emma walked towards the stairs.

"Emma," Killian began.

Emma turned around. "Yeah?"

"Let the lad be, he's fine."

Emma shook her head, "I would do the same thing if he told me or anyone else what he told you." With that Emma turned around and started up the stairs once more.

* * *

Henry sat on his bed. He didn't know what was happening to him. He would never get mad at Hook like that. It's like he couldn't control what he was saying.

Henry's thought's were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Henry sighed. "Come in."

Emma opened the door. "Hey kid."

Henry looked down. "I guess I'm grounded."

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah, big time." She went over to Henry and sat down next to him.

Henry sighed again, "Like always."

Emma let out a little laugh, but quickly became serious. "Henry, what's going on? You ran away, you've argued, and you've been rude to Killian. Is something bothering you?"

Henry shook his head, "I don't know. Things have just been different since Killian moved in."

Emma put her arm around Henry's shoulders and hugged him. "Henry, I love you. Never forget that. I wouldn't change the time I've spent with you for anything."

Henry smiled. "I know, but it's just that I want you to be happy, and sometimes I feel like that's with Killian, not me."

There was another knock.

Henry sighed, "Oh no, please tell it's not-"

The door opened. "Yep. It's me." Killian said as he went and sat down by Emma.

Henry looked down, "What are you doing here?"

Killian smiled and let out a little laugh. "I live here."

Henry tried to hide a smile, but he failed. "I know."

"Henry," Killian began. "What's bothering you?"

Emma stood up, "I'm going to give you two some time to talk." Emma smiled down and then looked at Henry, "No arguing." Emma then left.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" Henry asked.

Killian nodded. "Most of it."

"Then why did you ask me what was bothering me, if you already knew?"

Killian shrugged, "I wanted you to say it to me."

"Well, you're outta luck, cause I won't."

Killian laughed. "I know."

Henry let out a little laugh as well .

"Henry, I want you to know that I am not your mother's happy ending, I might be part of it, but so are you, and you make your mother so happy and so proud every day, don't forget that."

Henry nodded. "I won't."

Killian stood up and opened the door.

"Hook," Henry said.

Killain turned around. "What, lad?"

Henry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for, you know, what I said back at Gold's cabin. I know you're not my father, but you've been like one to me, and I know I can't make the decision of you never being my father, that's my mom's decision."

Killian smiled. "Thanks, lad." He walked out.

Killian was full of joy, but he had to act casual. Henry just said that he was like a father to him. He said that his mother could decide if Killian became his father, Emma's husband.

Killian didn't want to wait any longer to ask, but he had to.

 _After the witches are gone._ Killian kept telling himself that. He's been saying that for a while. First it was the Dark Ones, then he died and then him and Emma were separated by realms, and now it's Cruella and the Blind Witch.

Killian walked downstairs into the kitchen where Emma was.

Emma looked up at him and smiled. "How did things go?"

Killian walked over to where Emma was making dinner and kissed her forehead and then put his arm around her. "It went great, better than I thought."

Emma smiled, "That's great. Are you and Henry buddies again?"

Killian laughed. "If that's how you want to put it, than yes, Swan."

Emma laughed a little, "Good."

"So what was Henry grounded for?"

Emma looked up at him, "Not for jusr being rude to you. He's grounded for running away when I told him to go to school. My mom was worried sick until I called her to say that he was okay."

Killian smiled. "Your mother's always worried."

Emma folded her arms. "It's not her fault."

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "I know, love. I was joking."

Emma smiled, "I know." She turned back around and started cooking dinner.

"Do you need help, love?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, go get Henry to set the table, I don't think you would be able to," she gestured to his hook. "Seeing that you only have one hand."

Killian laughed. "I'm perfectly capable of setting the table, let Henry have some time alone before dinner."

Emma nodded. "Okay, but don't break any plates."

* * *

"Uh! Why are they so happy? We came here to switch places with someone in their family and they're happy?" Cruella yelled.

"Patience, Cruella," The Blind Witch explained. "We need to give them time to realize that we are not going back to the Underworld."

Cruella rolled her eyes. "I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand around and watch them be happy, while we're stuck here!"

"We will find away to switch places," The Blind Witch said, calmly. "Soon, they won't have a Saviour to save them anymore."

* * *

Snow woke up screaming.

David opened his eyes and sat up. "Snow, what's wrong? What happened?"

Snow shook her head. "It's Emma! She's in danger!"

"Shhh, calm down. What's happening?" David asked, trying to stay calm himself.

"Cruella and the Blind Witch, they're going to do something to Emma. They said that soon we won't have a Saviour to save us anymore."

Snow was breathing heavy, trying to stay awake. David looked at her, "We need to call Emma."

Snow looked at her alarm clock, then back at David. "David, it's 1:30, we can't wake her up."

"Snow we need to let them know, so she'll be safe. I'll call her," David explained grabbing his phone from the night stand.

Snow nodded, "Fine."

David turned his phone on and dialed Emma's number.

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She grabbed it from her nightstand and saw that it was her dad. She answered it.

"Hello?" Emma asked into her phone, trying to stay quiet so she wouldn't wake up Killian

 _Emma! Thank goodness you're safe!_ David said through the phone.

Emma was confused, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be safe?"

 _Snow had a dream about Cruella and The Blind Witch. They said that soon we wouldn't have a Saviour to protect us anymore._

Emma took a deep breath. She was startled when a arm went around her waisr, but it was Killian. Emma calmed down "Okay, I'll talk to you in the morning. Thank you for telling me, Dad." Emma hung up her phone and tears started flowing down her face.

Killian's eyes filled with worry, "What's wrong love? What happened?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm going to have to leave you and Henry!"

Killian looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Emma explained what the Blind Witch said.

"I don't want Henry to have to finish growing up without me," Emma sobbed.

Killian smiled. Emma wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about Henry. She didn't want him to have to live the rest of his life without her. "Emma, we'll find a way to save you. You won't have to miss anymore of Henry's life."

Emma smiled at Killian, "I hope so."

 **Please review!**


	16. Sorrow

**So, here's another chapter. We are almost to the end of this fan fiction. A few more chapters.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed, and favorited!  
I don't own Once Upon A Time, but I wish I did.**

 _Chapter Sixteen_

 **Sorrow**

Henry rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and saw Emma and Killian eating pancakes. Emma and Killian looked at him.

"Hi, Henry," Emma said.

"Morning, lad," Killian smiled.

"Uh, hi," Henry said, still confused.

Emma noticed something was wrong, "What's wrong, kid?"

Henry stood there for a second.

"You alright, lad?" Killian questioned realizing something was wrong.

Henry just stood there, he couldn't think of what to say.

"Henry?" Emma asked. Emma was getting worried, really worried. "Henry? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Henry," Killian said sternly, "You're scaring your mother, what's wrong?"

Henry came back to reality for a second. "I, um-" Henry fell to the ground.

"Henry!" Emma screamed. Emma shot up from her chair and ran to Henry's side and knelt down. "Henry!"

Killian stood up and put his hand on Emma's shoulder, then knelt down beside her. "Emma, it'll be okay."

Emma looked up at Killian, tears started to stream down her face. "No it won't! I've had enough of this! I just want things to go back to normal!"

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "What's normal, anyway?"

"Killian," Emma said. "Stop."

Killian laughed. "I'm trying to make you feel better."

"You can't! I just got Henry back, I don't want to lose him again!"

Killian rubbed Emma's back. "Shhh, it's okay. I got you."

Emma shook her head. "No! We need to find out what happened! We need to stop Cruella and The Blind Witch before they hurt anyone else!"

"Okay, okay, but first we need to call Regina and your parents and tell them what happened," Killian explained.

Emma nodded and looked back at Henry. She put her hand on his forehead and brushed the hair out of his face. "I love you, kid." Emma bent down and kissed his forehead.

Killian stood up and grabbed his phone, he called Regina and walked out of the room.

Emma waved her hand over Henry and teleported him to his room. Emma went and sat on the couch. She didn't know what to do. Henry was unconscious and she didn't know why or how it happened.

"You doing okay, love?" Killian asked as he walked towards Emma and sat down next to her. He put his arm around he shoulders and Emma leaned against him.

Emma nodded. Even though it was a lie. She was not okay.

Killian smiled. "You sure? You don't look fine."

Emma let out a little laugh, that made Killian smile bigger, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Killian stood up and answered it.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Regina asked, rushing in.

Emma stood up and faced Regina. Regina could tell Emma had been crying. Her eyes were red and her face was still wet from tears. "He's upstairs in his room."

Regina turned towards the stairs and rushed up to Henry's room.

When she entered, she saw Henry lying on his bed in his school uniform. The sight made Regina choke up. She covered her mouth with her hand and tears streamed down her face. She went and knelt next to the bed and rubbed Henry's head. What was supposed to be a normal day for Henry, turned into a nightmare.

* * *

There was another knock at the door and this time Emma opened it. She had barely opened the door when she was greeted with a hug.

"Oh, Emma!" Snow said. "Are you okay?"

Emma pulled away and nodded. She let her parents in and shut the door.

David pulled her in for a hug. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Emma nodded, "I guess. Henry is upstairs, Regina went to see him."

Killian walked over to Emma and put his arm around her, letting Emma lean her head on his shoulder.

David and Snow walked up the stairs with Emma and Killian following.

When they entered the room, Regina was kneeling down next to Henry. She wasn't crying any more, but tears filled her eyes, about to fall onto her cheeks.

Snow walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. Regina looked up and started crying again. Snow pulled her up and hugged her.

Seeing Henry made Emma cry again. She couldn't handle it. Killian pulled Emma closer.

* * *

They all decided, that since it's been a long morning, to meet back at Emma's later that day to make a plan to stop the witches.

Emma had calmed down, but she was just quiet. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't eat. She just sat on the couch looking at the wall.

Killian sat down next to Emma and took her hand, "Do you want something to eat, love?"

Emma simply shook her head and continued to look at the wall.

Killain sighed. "Swan, you haven't eaten since breakfast, eat something."  
Emma shook her head.

Killian sighed again and leaned back against the couch. He put his arm around Emma's shoulders and pulled her closer, almost a hug, but not quite.

"Killian," Emma began, breaking the silence that had lasted for so long.

Killian looked down at Emma, "Yes, love?"

"What are we going to do?"

Killian smiled at that 'we'. "Well, love, we're going to save Henry and then send the witches back to the Underworld."

Emma let out a small laugh, making Killian feel a whole lot better. "There's that smile," Killian said. "The one that lights up this house, the one that gives me something to live for."

Emma looked up at him, a smile still on her face. "Am I really the reason that keeps you going?"

Killian nodded, "Of course, love. Nothing else."

Emma smiled, but then looked at the stairs, and her smile faded.

* * *

"That family is not going to last!" Cruella screamed. She had been looking through a magical mist that allowed her to see whatever she wanted.

"Cruella! Calm yourself down!" The Blind Witch yelled.

Cruella turned and faced the witch. "Why are we just sitting here, doing nothing?"

The Blind Witch laughed. "It's not for nothing. We're waiting. The heroes know where we are, so now we just wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Do I really have to explain everything?" The Blind Witch sighed. "We wait for the heroes to come here, then we ambush them and switch places with two of them."

* * *

Snow sat on the couch next to Emma while David and Killian talked in the kitchen. Regina was upstairs, in Henry's room.

"How's she doing?" David asked Killian as he took a sip of water.

Killian shook his head. "Not well. She's refusing to eat, and she can't keep her eyes off that bloody wall."

David sighed. "So many things have happened to Emma these past few years, she's tried so hard to keep Henry safe and not push him away."

Killian looked over at Emma, she was still looking at the wall. Snow was saying something to her.

"Emma," Snow said to her daughter. Snow waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "Emma, honey, you need to eat something."

Emma shook her head.

"Emma, please, say something."

Emma turned to her mother, "Mom, I don't want to eat. I'm fine. I just want to find a way to save Henry."

"Why don't you?"

Emma glanced at Killian then back at her mother. "I don't know how to! I can't figure out how to save him! Heck, I don't even know what caused his to pass out!"

"Emma, calm down."

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!" Emma stood up. "It never works! I'm never calm! I never get a break! I'm always under constant pressure!" Emma felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Killian. Killian pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh," Killian said, rubbing Emma's back. "It'll be okay."

Emma shook her head, "No, it won't."

Killian looked at David and he nodded. David, Snow, and Regina left, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

 **I know. Pretty sad chapter, but I'll update tomorrow so you don't have to wait to long for the next chapter. Please review!**


	17. Trust in the Dark One

**Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I won't be updating again until Monday. We are going back to our regular schedule. Every Mondays.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has done anything to support me and this fanfiction.**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

 _Chapter Seventeen_

 **Trust in the Dark One**

"Are you ready for today?" Killian asked as Emma walked down the stairs.

Emma shrugged, "I guess. I just want to wake up Henry and send those witches back to the Underworld."

Killian nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, love."

Emma smiled, "Not really. I was just stressed out yesterday."

Killian smiled. "Well, let's go."

Emma nodded and grabbed her keys.

* * *

"Where the heck are they?" Regina asked.

"Regina, calm down, they'll be here soon enough," Snow reassured.

The door opened.

"Emma," Snow stood up and walked over to Emma and hugged her.

"Hi, mom," Emma said as she pulled away. Snow went and sat down at the table. Killian took Emma's hand and they sat down as well. "Any ideas?"

Regina nodded. "The witches know that we know where they're hiding, so they must want us to go there."  
Emma nodded. "I agree, but we have to do something. Have you figured out what happened to Henry?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I haven't done much research but-"

"Why? We need to wake Henry up," Emma explained.

Killian put his hand on top of Emma's, calming her down a bit.

"I'm doing the best I can! I don't have access to all books out there!" Regina explained.

"Alright, guys. That's enough." David said sternly.

Emma stared at the wall.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded and turned towards Regina. "I know who might."

Regina looked confused, "Who?"

"Belle."

Regina nodded, "Let's go."

Emma and Regina stood up, but Killian grabbed Emma's hand and stood up. "I'm coming with you, love."  
Emma nodded and Regina, Killian and her left to the library.

* * *

"Another one?" Belle asked, looking through the books on her shelves.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Henry came down this morning and was acting strange. He just stood there and didn't say anything. When he tried to say something, he fell to the ground." Emma's eyes were tearing up, but she quickly blinked them away.

Belle nodded, "I don't know what kind of spell that is, but I do know Rumple has a book full of different kinds of curses."

Regina nodded. "Then I'll go get it from him."

"Regina, wait," Belle called.

Regina turned around. "What is it?"

"I'll get the book from him, he'll probably kill you on sight," Belle explained.

Regina nodded. "You're right. Meet us at Granny's when you're done."

Belle nodded and turned to leave.

"Belle," Emma said as Belle turned towards her. "Thank you, so much."

Belle smiled. "I'd do anything for my grandson." Belle turned and left.

* * *

It was just another normal day for Rumpelstiltskin, until Belle walked in.

"Belle?" Gold asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Belle walked up to the counter where Gold was. "I need your help."

Gold smiled. "What do you need?"

Belle looked down. "Your Book of Curses."

Gold stepped back. "Why would you need that book?"

Belle looked up at him. "To help save Henry."  
"What happened to Henry?"

"He, uh… passed out this morning and won't wake up."

"Let me see him."

"That's not my decision."  
"Then let me ask Miss. Swan and Regina."

"They're at Granny's."

"Ok, let's go." Gold waved his hand and the two teleported to Granny's.

"Gold." Regina stood up. "What do you want?"

Gold laughed. "I want to see Henry."  
Emma stood up, along with Killian.

"No," Emma said without question.

"Why not?" Gold asked.

"Why would you want to see him?" Regina demanded.

"So I can heal him," Gold rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Why should we trust you, crocodile?" Killian questioned.

Gold glared at Killian, "Because without me, Henry's not waking up."

"What do you know?" Emma yelled.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand, signaling her to calm down. It usually worked, but it didn't work this time.

"Tell me!" Emma demanded.

"Emma," Killian said softly. "It's alright."

Emma shook her head.

"Let me heal Henry," Gold said. "You'll owe me nothing."

Emma's looked calmed, she was taking his offer into consideration.

"No," Regina said, "We can't trust you."

Killian looked at Emma. "She's right, love. We can't trust him."

Emma looked up at Killian. "We have to save Henry." Emma turned to Gold. "You can do it? You can heal Henry?"

Gold nodded.

"Then I'll let you," Emma explained.

"Emma," Regina said. "No. We can't trust him."

Emma turned towards Regina, "We have to."

"No, Emma, we don't," Killian added. "We can find another way to save Henry."

Emma pulled her hand away from Killian and looked at Gold. "Let's go." Emma raised her hand, and Gold and her disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

They appeared in Henry's room.

Gold walked over to Henry, but Emma stood in his way. "We won't owe you anything?"

"Nothing."

Emma nodded and moved out of the way. Gold walked to Henry and knelt down. He put his hand over Henry's head and then stood still.

"Gold? What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Gold stood up. "I can't heal him."

"What?" Emma asked. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Gold shook his head, "I don't know."

Tears formed in Emma's eyes. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Gold turned and left, leaving Emma alone with Henry.

Emma fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, tears rolled down her cheeks.

After a few minutes, Emma felt someone touch her shoulder, but she knew who it was.

"Emma," Killian said as he pulled her into a hug.

Emma couldn't speak. She just cried.

Killian rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. "It's going to be alright, love."

Emma shook her head. "No," she managed to say. "It won't. Gold can't wake him up. So who can?"

Killian wished he had an answer, but he didn't. "We just have to have hope that Henry will be okay, and I have hope. You need to have some to."

Emma nodded. "We need to stop the witches before this happens again."

Killian nodded, "We will, but first, you need to get some rest. You've had a long day."

Emma sighed as Killian helped her up. She walked out of the room, by herself. Killian looked back down at Henry.

"Come on Henry. Wake up," Killian whispered.

* * *

They woke up to a knock at the door. They tried to ignore it, but the knocking continued. Emma and Killian got up and opened the door.

"Violet?" Emma asked letting the young girl inside. "What are you doing here?"

Violet looked at Emma and Killian. "I came to see Henry."

Emma looked down and Killian put his arm around Emma.

"Violet, you might want to sit down." Killian gestured to the table, and the three walked to the table and sat down.

"What happened?" Violet asked.

"Henry, he's, um… unconscious," Killian explained slowly.

Violet shook her head. "I don't understand."

Emma sighed. "You see, yesterday morning Henry came down stairs and couldn't talk. He just stood there, and when he tried to say something he," Emma choked up.

"He passed out, and now he won't wake up," Killian finished.

Violet looked down. "Can I see him?"

Emma nodded and stood up. Violet and Killian stood up as well, following Emma upstairs to Henry's room.

When they got to Henry's room Violet gasped. She put her hand over her mouth and fought back tears. She walked over to Henry, and couldn't keep it in anymore. The tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Emma walked over to her and hugged the poor girl. They both were crying and Killian stood at the doorway, angry that he couldn't do anything to help Henry.

Violet pulled away and bent down to Henry's level. She put a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Wake up, please." Violet leaned toward Henry and kissed him. A very quick peck.

Violet stood back up and looked at Henry. A blast of cool air filled the room, with colors flying with it. Then, she saw his eyes flutter open and he took a big breath.

 **So, what did you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger. :) You'll find out what happens next, next Monday. Please review!:)**


	18. Information

**Here's another chapter! Hope you all like it! This story has a few more chapters left and than we are done.**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I wish I did.**

 _Chapter Eighteen_

 **Information**

"Henry!" Violet exclaimed as she hugged Henry.

Emma turned and saw Violet and Henry. "Henry?"

"Whoa, what happened?" Henry asked.

Violet pulled away, letting Emma hug Henry. "Henry! I'm so glad you're okay." Emma pulled away. "Don't ever do that again."

Henry laughed. "Okay, but what did I do?"

Emma laughed and hugged Henry again. Emma pulled away and helped Henry up.

Killian smiled. "I'm glad you're alright, lad."

Henry nodded. "Me too."

Killian hugged Henry.

"Now," Emma said putting her arm around Henry's shoulder. "Let's go send those witches back to the Underworld."

Henry nodded and took Violet's hand, "Yeah."

* * *

Henry sent Violet home, he knew her dad would be mad if he took Violet on a quest to destroy the witches.

"Henry!" Regina said as she ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug.

"Mom," Henry said softly.

Regina pulled away. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded. Emma and Killian had told Henry what happened, and told Regina he was awake. Regina didn't want to wait any longer to see Henry. She teleported to Emma's house the moment Emma had mentioned Henry's name.

Emma walked up and handed Henry a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon. "We need to defeat the witches, today. No more waiting, they need to go."

Regina nodded. "Do you have any idea how?"

Emma shook her head, "No, but," Emma looked at Killian, "I have hope."

Killian smiled and nodded.

Regina rolled her eyes. "We need a real plan."

Emma looked back at Regina. "Belle said she might know how we can send them back to the Underworld."

"How?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. She wanted to make sure she was right. So she told us to go to the library around noon."

Regina nodded. "Okay. Well, in the meantime, let's do some research ourselves."

"On what?" Henry asked.

Regina smiled at him. "On curses."

"Why do you need to know more about curses?" Killian asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to cast one. I'm going to see if there is something to seal the borders between Storybrooke and the Underworld, so no one can get out of it."

Emma nodded. "Good idea." Emma looked at the time. "Well we have two hours to kill, so let's get going."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Killian asked as he blew some dust off a book.

Regina turned towards him and grabbed the book. "Careful. My vault has powerful objects in it."

"I can see that," Killian muttered.

Emma took Killian's hand. "Okay guys, stop arguing. We need to find a way to seal the borders."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love."

"Okay!" Regina said. She handed everyone a book, "Get reading!"

Everyone laughed except Regina. She missed Robin, she has Henry, yes, but she wanted to be able to see Robin one more time.

"Mom?" Henry asked, looking at Regina, "What's wrong?"

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she smiled anyways. "Nothing, just… thinking about Robin."

Henry smiled and hugged his mother.

Emma looked up and smiled at the sight. Killian looked over at Emma. "What is it, Swan?"

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just," Emma gestured toward Regina and Henry, Killian looked over. "He's happy."

"Of course he is, love," Killian replied. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Emma shook her head and turned to look at Killian. "I don't know. He's just, well, it just seems like he's been acting different since he woke up."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand. "It's fine love. He just woke up from what seems like another sleeping curse."

"I know, but the thing I don't understand is: why didn't he wake up when I kissed his forehead? I woke him up during the first curse. Why didn't it work this time?"

Killian smiled. "Maybe because you have more than one true love. Or maybe it's because Henry apparently has more than one."

Emma laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

"We need to end her happy little life today!" Cruella yelled at The Blind Witch.

The Witch nodded. "Agreed, but who will you switch places with?"

"The Savior's little brat. He refused to write me back to life and he somehow got out of that sleeping curse. How did they figure out how to break it? Nobody has broken one in years. It is so hard to break."

The Blind Witch shook her head. "I don't know, but it doesn't matter, because at the end of today, Storybrooke won't have an author or a Saviour."

* * *

"Regina, I think I found something!" Emma called as she stood up and brought her book over to Regina. "Look." Emma pointed at the page in her book.

Regina read the page. "A spell that can send a message to the underworld?" Regina looked at Emma. "How will that help us?"

"We can send a message to Arthur and ask if he can help us," Emma explained.

"Well-" Regina was interrupted by the ringing of Emma's phone. Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" Emma asked into the phone.

 _Hey Emma. It's Belle._ The other person said back.

Emma looked at the time. "12:30? Sorry Belle. We'll be right over." Emma hung up and looked at Killian. "We need to go to the library. Belle has some information."  
Killian nodded. "Aye, let's go."

Regina, Emma, Killian, and Henry left to the library.

* * *

The door opened and Belle heard footsteps.

"Hello?" Belle asked as she walked to the front door of the library.

"Hey grandma," Henry said walking in and giving Belle a hug.

"Hi Henry," Belle said as they pulled away.

"Sorry we're late Belle, we were doing some research of our own," Emma explained.

"No problem, let me show you what I found," Belle explained.

They all followed Belle to the back and saw books piled all over the table, they were all opened. Belle went over to the table and picked up a book and brought it back over to show Emma.

"This is the only spell I could find," Belle explained, pointing at the page.

"Three beings who wield magic, must give up a treasured item and then must join in unity over the passage and cast a shielding spell," Emma read out loud.

"Three beings who wield magic," Killian repeated. "That must mean you, love."

Emma nodded. "Yes, along with Regina and who else?"

Regina sighed and looked at Belle, Belle nodded.

"We need to get Gold to help us," Regina explained.

"What?" Emma asked shocked. "It says we need to join in unity. Gold won't join us."

"He might if I ask him to," Belle explained. "When he sees how sealing the borders will help everyone, then he'll do it."

"I hope you're right, Belle," Killian sighed.

"Me too." Belle agreed.

"Belle, can I talk to you for a moment?" Emma asked.

Belle nodded and Emma and her walked out of the room so they could talk.

"What is it?" Belle asked, worried.

"So, Violet woke Henry up with True Love's kiss, but I kissed his forehead and he didn't wake up. Do you know why?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. I have read something about that. Certain sleeping spells are more powerful than others. Some of them can be broken by one True Love's kiss, others have to be broken by two different True Love's."

Emma nodded. "So the curse Henry was under was a more powerful one?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah, but I am sure that the witches caused it and we are going to get rid of them."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Belle."

"Anytime. Now, let's go talk to my husband."

 **Please review!**


	19. Help

**Here we go! Another chapter! This is Chapter Nineteen, one more chapter left and this fan fiction is done. We got one more chapter after this one.**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

 _Chapter Nineteen_

 **Help**

"Rumple," Belle said as she opened the door to the Pawn Shop. Emma, Regina, Killian, and Henry followed.

The door that led to the back opened and Gold walked out. "Hello, Belle, what do you need?"

Belle stepped closer. "I need your help," Belle gestured towards everyone, "We need your help."

Gold nodded, "With what?"

"Casting a spell," Belle explained.

"What spell?" Gold asked.

"A sealing spell," Regina said, stepping forward. "To seal the borders between Storybrooke and the Underworld."

"And your help sending Cruella and The Blind Witch back to the Underworld," Emma added.

Gold nodded. "I will help, but I must worn you-"

"Yeah we know, all magic comes with a price," Regina interrupted. "Let's get going.

Gold shook his head. "Yes, but that's not it. If these witches want to switch places with you, they still have the power to do it while we cast the sealing spell. The witches have to be in the pond while we do the spell. If they switch places with one of us during the spell, then you will never get out of the Underworld except to move on."

Emma and Killian looked at each other. Emma looked back at Gold. "We need to cast the spell."

Gold nodded. "Get the witches to the pond by tonight. I'll be waiting there."

Emma nodded and the heroes left, leaving Gold and Belle alone.

"Thank you, Rumple," Belle said.

Gold nodded. "I'd do anything for you, Belle.

Belle smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Emma, please be careful," Snow said, hugging her daughter.

"I will, mom," Emma said pulling away and smiling.

David walked over. "We can finish this after we stop those witches. Let's go."

Emma nodded and looked at Killian. "Ready?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Okay, we're meeting Regina at the bridge," Emma explained.

David nodded and turned to Henry. "Thanks for watching Neal."

"Anytime," Henry said.

Emma walked over and hugged Henry."Be safe kid. We'll be back soon."

Henry nodded. "You be safe too. Now go do what you do best, and stop evil."

Emma smiled and turned around. "Let's go."

They all nodded and left, leaving Henry and Neal alone.

* * *

"Emma," Killian said when him and Emma got in the Yellow Bug.

"Yeah?" she asked as she got the keys from her pocket.

"Please be safe, love."

Emma looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. "I'll be safe. I promise. No one is going to take me away from my family." She gave Killian a quick, but loving kiss.

When they pulled away, they put their foreheads together and Killian said, "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too."

They shared one more quick kiss and then started the car and drove off.

* * *

"Well it's about time," Regina said as Emma, her parents, and Killian got out of their cars.

"Sorry, I had to make sure Henry was okay," Emma explained.

Regina looked at her. "Is he?"

Emma nodded. "He's a bit worried, but other than that he's fine."

Regina nodded.

"Alright," Killian said as he walked up to Emma and took her hand. "Let's go defeat these witches already."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."  
Snow and Charming walked over to them.

"We've got the back door," Snow answered.

Emma nodded. "Regina, Killian and I will take the front."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to the cabin.

* * *

Cruella threw down the crystal ball, "Why isn't it working?"

"They must be close," The Blind Witch explained. "It only works if they are far away."

Cruella nodded. "Then we need to get ready."

The Blind Witch nodded and walked into a corner that was dark and cast a shadow over her. Cruella went next to the door with a bag in her hands.

"Wait," The Blind Witch said. "I have something better." She waved her hand and a cloud of smoke appeared in the room. When the cloud was gone, Henry was standing there.

"What the…? What am I doing here?" Henry looked up and saw the witches. He quickly backed up towards the door. "What do you want? Where's Neal?"

"Oh, the little brat is at home," Cruella explained.

Henry's eyes grew larger. "What? Why? You can't leave a baby home alone!"

The Blind Witch rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

A cloud of smoke appeared in Henry's arms.

"Neal!" Henry whispered. Neal was asleep and Henry didn't want to wake him.

"Why did you do that?" Cruella asked disappointed.

"So the boy would shut up!" The Blind Witch explained.

Henry held Neal closer to him. "What do you want with me?"

The Blind Witch laughed. "I'm going to use you as bait… again."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Why again? My family beat you last time, they'll do it again. I'm not even worried." But Henry was worried. He didn't want Neal to get hurt. He didn't have any magic to protect him.

"They won't beat us this time," Cruella said.

"Yeah we will!" Someone said. Right after the door flew open and Emma, Killian and Regina walked in.

"Henry?" Regina asked. "What are you doing here?"

"And why do you have Neal?" Emma asked.

"They kidnapped me," Henry said.

"Let the lad go," Killian said. "And the baby."

"Oh my gosh! Neal!" Snow screamed as she and David caming running into the room. David had to grab Snow's arm so she didn't go after Neal. "Hold on, Snow."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Let them go!"

The Blind Witch laughed. "On one condition."

"What do you want?" David demanded.

"Well, I won't be able to let the boy go, but I can let the baby go," The Blind Witch explained.

"No," Snow said. "Let them both go."

Cruella pretended to be sad. "Oh, sorry we can't do that."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Well, I need to switch places with someone and so does she," Cruella said gesturing towards the Blind Witch.

"No," Emma said. "Give the boys back. Now."

"Or what?" The Blind Witch asked. "You'll burn me in an oven again? You'll throw us off a cliff? I don't think you have it in you, Saviour."

Emma's confidence wavered. She was right. Emma didn't have it in her. She killed Cruella once before and she regretted it. She can't do it again, but she has to protect Henry and Neal. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Killian. He was trying to reassure her. Emma smiled at him, and he smiled back. Emma turned to face the witches. "Let them go. You can switch places with me if you let Henry and Neal go."

"Emma!" Killian said. "You can't."

"Mom. Don't," Henry said. "I'll be fine. Don't switch places with them. We can't lose you again."

Emma looked at the Blind Witch, tears forming in her eyes. "What do you say?"

The Blind Witch pretended to think about this. "Um, sorry, no can do. You can have the baby back. But I need to switch places with you, Saviour, and Cruella needs to switch places with the brat."

"Henry," Henry said. "My name is Henry.

"Whatever," The Blind Witch said.

"You can't switch places with either of them," Killian argued.

"Who's gonna stop me, you?" The Blind Witch asked.

David took a step closer. "No, we all will. You're not going to switch places with anyone."

Emma smiled.

Regina put her hand in the air. "Why don't we take a little trip?" Regina waved her hand and they all disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

 **Please leave a review! I love reading what you guys thought, but keep them positive. :)**


	20. A Little Trip

**Alright! Here we go! Last chapter for "Our Last Goodbyes"! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support for this fanfiction!**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.**

 _Chapter Twenty_

 **A Little Trip**

They appeared in the pond. The witches were in the pond. The Heroes were on the solid ground. Emma, Regina and Gold were starting to walk towards the water, but they stopped when the got to the water.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Let's send them back to Hades."

Emma nodded. Gold put his arms out to the side, Emma and Regina did the same.

"What are you doing?" Cruella yelled from the pond.

The Blind Witch stood there. She realized what was happening. "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! We were so close!"

"What is it darling?" Cruella asked. "What's happening?"

The Blind Witch turned to Cruella, "They're sending us back to the Underworld!"

Cruella gasped and looked at the Heroes. Magic was coming from their hands, circling around them and the pond. Emma and Regina's hair was flying around.

The magic started closing in. Cruella and the Blind Witch started running to shore but a barrier spell stood in their way. The magic reached the barrier and once it touched a blinding white light flashed.

When the flash was gone, the only people who were standing were Emma, Regina, and Gold. Everyone else was on the ground, catching their breath.

Emma, Regina and Gold kept their arms spread out.

"Time for the sealing spell!" Regina yelled. Three items appeared in the center of the pond: Emma's baby blanket, Robin's feather he gave to Regina, and a piece of the shattered chipped cup. They didn't want to give up these items, but they had to, to seal the borders between the Underworld and the real world.

"Cast a shielding spell!" Gold yelled over the noise of the magic.

Emma and Regina did what they were told. Rays of white magic shot out of Emma's hands while spikes of red magic shot out of Regina's hands. Black magic shot out of Gold's hands. The magic circled around the items and slowly made them disappear. Once the items disappeared, a blast of cool air shot out, signaling the spell worked.

When the blast hit Regina, Emma, and Gold, they almost fell, but they needed to stay up to stabilize the spell. Once the spell was stabilized, Emma and Regina and Gold fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Killian yelled as he ran up to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded and put her hand on her head, "Gosh, that was-" Emma fell into Killian's arms.

"What happened?" Killian yelled.

"She's not used to using so much of her magic at once, she'll be fine. She's just exhausted," Regina explained as Snow helped her up.

Killian let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Neal?" Snow asked worryingly.

"I sent him back to the loft with Henry," Regina explained.

Snow and David let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to get Emma home," Killian explained.

David nodded. "Good idea. Let's all meet up at Granny's in hour, you know, to celebrate."

Killian nodded.

Gold just waved his hand and disappeared.

"I need to pick up Henry," Regina said. She received a nod from Snow.

* * *

Killian set Emma down on their bed when he got home. He then went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

When he came back upstairs, Emma was still passed out. He went and set a cup of hot chocolate on Emma's night stand.

"Thanks, Killian," Emma said.

Killian looked at her, "Look who's finally awake. You okay, love?" Killian handed the hot chocolate to Emma.

Emma took a sip and nodded. "Yeah. I've just never had to use so much of my magic at once. It's exhausting." Emma took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Killian nodded. "I figured." He sat down on the bed next to Emma and put his arm around her. "Well, we need to go meet your family at Granny's."

Emma nodded. "Where's Henry?"

"He's with Regina, safe and sound."

Emma smiled. "Good. Now, let's go gets some onion rings from Granny's."

Killian laughed. "Sounds lovely, Emma."

* * *

"I can't believe they did it!" The Blind Witch screamed. "They defeated us! Again!"

"Well that's life, darling. The life of a villain," Cruella said. She was tired of listening to that Witch, she had been complaining ever since they got back to the Underworld.

"Heroes always win," The Blind Witch muttered.

Cruella nodded in agreement. "You are correct."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Emma and Regina," David said, he then looked at Gold. "And Gold."

Emma and Regina smiled while Gold just nodded.

"Another crisis defeated! We just keep proving that nothing can stop this family," David added.

"And nothing ever will," Snow smiled.

Emma smiled. "And we'll make sure it never happens." Emma looked at Killian. "Together."

Killain smiled and squeezed Emma's hand. "Aye."

"Enough talking," Henry said. "Let's eat!"

Everyone laughed.

"Another happy ending," Snow said to herself.

* * *

While everyone was eating, Henry went to talk to Regina.

"Hey mom," He said as he sat down next to his mother.

Regina smiled. "Hello, Henry."

"Can I ask you something?" Henry asked.

Regina's expression quickly became serious. "What is it, Henry?"

"What was the matter with you the day this all started?" Henry asked cautiously.

Regina sighed. Her mind went back to the day the flash went off. Henry had came into Granny's and asked what was wrong, but he left before she could make up an excuse. But she wasn't going to make up an excuse this time. "I was just thinking about what had happened, after Hades killed…"

"Robin," Henry said.

Regina nodded. "Yeah. It had been only two weeks since Robin's death that day. Hyde hadn't done anything. Storybrooke was just so peaceful and that worried me."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because Storybrooke is never peaceful. I was worried Hyde or some other villain was planning something. I didn't know what Hyde was planning, and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was worried that whatever he was planning had to do with you, and then you left for school and I kept thinking. When the flash went through town, I didn't know where you were. I went to the school and you weren't there. So I went to your grandparents and I was so relieved when I saw you. Now you know why I was upset and why I'm always worried about you."

Henry smiled. "I guess you have the right to worry about me."

Regina laughed and hugged Henry. "I guess I do."

* * *

When they got home that night, they went straight to the TV. Emma and Henry needed to teach Killian how to work it.

"That's brilliant! Who ever came up with such an idea?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged,."I don't know, but who ever did, was in fact, brilliant."

Henry nodded. "Yep. Really smart."

They all laughed.

"Well," Emma began. "Hopefully, the goodbyes we shared in the Underworld, were our last goodbyes."

Killain nodded. "Aye."

"Our last goodbyes," Henry repeated. "I like the sound of that. No more goodbyes."

Emma smiled and hugged Killian and Henry. "No more goodbyes, our last goodbyes."

Soon later, Henry was upstairs sleeping and Emma and Killian were alone.

"Emma," Killian began.

Emma looked at him. "Yeah?"

Killian sat up and leaned forward. "I need to ask you something."

Emma didn't know what he was going to ask, but she and an idea. "What is it?"

Killian slid off the couch, and bent down on one knee. Emma gasped as he pulled out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Emma Swan," Killian began. "I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a family. I want to see you happy. You are my happy ending. This last crisis made me see that I want to marry you, I want the honor of being your husband. So what do you say, Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma smiled as a tear slid down her cheek, she held her hand out and Killian slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes! Yes!" Emma exclaimed as she kissed Killian when he stood up. "Yes, Killian! I would love to!"

Killian couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad." Emma hugged him and he hugged her tight, not wanting to let go.

"You're my happy ending, Killian, and I love you," Emma said.

Killian was so excitingly happy that Emma said yes, but he was even more happy when Emma told him that he was her happy ending.

"I love you more, Emma. I love you with all of my heart."

 **I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed and read this fan fiction. It means so much to me!**

 **I know the ending was kinda cheesy, with them saying "Those were our last goodbyes," and all, but I had to write that in there. I needed to be able to explain the title somehow.**

 **And the proposal, I wrote this fan fiction a little while before Killian actually proposed to Emma in the show and I was always planning on a proposal. I hinted it a few times in the story. If you remember the black box Killian would look at and the one he put in the shed so Emma couldn't find it, that was the ring. Let me know if you guessed that!**

 **Please, please, please leave a review if you have liked this fan fiction! It would mean so, so, so much to me! I want to thank oncer4life11 and revanmeetra87 for reviewing every chapter and always having something nice to say about the story. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story.**

 **Again, thank you so much for all the support on this fan fiction.**

 **I would really appreciate it if you go check out my other fanfiction, "Separated." Please go check it out! I am so grateful for all the support! Thank you, again. :)**


End file.
